A Tale of Waterdeep
by Kazador
Summary: This tells the tale of three of my friend's Dungeons and Dragons characters during one of their campaigns. I am the DM, although i did NOT write this story all by myself the majority was done by one of the playing characters Arma in the story Alex in real
1. Chapter 1

_This is the first chapter to a story written by me and a friend about our ongoing Dungeons and Dragons campaign, set in the land of Faerun. _

**Exiled from Waterdeep **

Sitting around a small table in the infamous Golden Spoon Tavern were three companions; Muashi, a Samurai from the East, Kerith a highly trained warrior monk from Hornwood Monestry and Arma Moondown, a well respected, yet secretive Elf from distant Tethyr.

Muashi was lounging on a roughly cut wooden chair, his black scale mail glinting malevolently in the dim candle light; the helm of which was placed neatly under the thick, circular oaken table. At his waist hung three highly prized swords; a large hand and a half sword called a Katana, a smaller long sword called a Wakazashi, and a much shorter sword called a Tanto. Also on the sticky tavern floor was his worn leather backpack; full of adventuring equipment. Residing next to him sat Kerith; he was a much simpler man; while the brutish samurai drank deep from a pitcher of ale, the monk just sat, arms folded. His much plainer clothing; some practical, thick cotton robes hung loosely about his person, on his face sat a humble smile, which he passed on to the third and last companion; Arma. She returned the gesture with a roguish grin, just as she adjusted the various straps on her darkened leather armor. On which her belt sat, darkened to a midnight hue as did the rest of her clothing, on this belt of hers hung two sheathed rapiers and a few small leather pouches. As the elf relaxed in the comfortable inn she noticed a few turning heads; squinting eyes examining her empty scabbard on her back; the inhabitant of which lay strewn across the cluttered table, its handle within the reach of the assassin's gloved hand.

"_Kerith I aint liking this new captain", announced Arma as she set down a heavy pewter tankard._

"_I agree Arma, there is something about him", replied Kerith _

"_All the power has gone to his bloody head, we need that Captain Trent back", added Muashi as he hastily tore at a joint of meat._

"_Agreed..." sighed Arma._

_As the elf fell back in her seat; her ale clutched tightly in one hand an explosion of noise erupted from outside the grimy window._

"_What the bloody hell is that?" roared Arma as she instinctively got to her feet. _

Outside shouting and screaming gradually got louder. The silhouette of a mob of people walked past the tavern along with angered, raised voices cursing and jeering. This caught the whole room's attention; each of the patrons stared puzzled, turning to one another for explanations.

Just as Muashi had returned to his food a rock came smashing through a nearby window, sending glistening shards across the hard wooden floor.

"That's it lets go ", shouted Arma 

just as she grabbed her great sword from the round oak table and set off out the door. Kerith got to his feet and followed the elf; walking calmly to the swinging tavern door. This left Muashi and two dozen puzzled clientele starring cluelessly to one another. The samurai looked around a final time, devoured the remainder of his lamb and gathered up his belongings into his back pack. He opened a pouch on his belt and threw six silver coins onto the table; he then picked up his helmet, smiled to the gormless bar keep and went out into the street.

As the group left the tavern they were confronted with a mass of thoroughly annoyed looking commoners. The party fought their way easily through the throng of people; Muashi leading the way as he hastily put his intimidating dark steel helmet on. Once they reached the front they stopped; in front of them stood an odd site by anyone's standards; a large, cargo laden wagon, with a squat, opulently dressed gnome standing plumply on the top. The distressed looking gnome was shouting excuses and pleas of mercy at various individuals in the crowd. Near the wagon was another gnome; this one slighter but just as distressed; beads of sweat trailed down his tensed face as he rushed around to the front of the wagon. He hoped nimbly onto the driver's seat and fumbled with the reigns.

Muashi pushed his way through and climbed up onto the seat next to the wagon driver. He sat there, blankly, an amused expression slowly spreading across his face.

"_What the hell are you doing?" Shouted a particularly vocal member of the mob. The gnome who was now holding the horse fittings so tightly his knuckles were white turned to the glum samurai; terror creeping onto his face;_

"_Go away you stupid brute, either help us or bugger off!" he screeched. _

Amra surveyed the area, while Kerith held a few violent members back. Out of nowhere a pitchfork flew through the air and imbedded it self into the side of the wagon. With that the mob surged savagely forward. Kerith automatically jumped back grabbing Arma out of harms way, as he did so.

"_Goooo!" Screamed the Gnome on the roof of the wagon._

In a matter of seconds the cart shot off, causing the unfortunate gnome on the roof to lose his balance and fall over. The man clung desperately to the side of the wagon, the crowd biting at his heels like hungry dogs. Through sheer exhausting luck he managed to roll his plump frame back to his original position on the top.

Arma, sensing her window of opportunity slipping further and further away began to run after the wagon; but even at full pelt it easily broke away from both Arma and the mob. Kerith on the other hand ran like a man being chased by hell itself, his feet barely touching the ground as he glided in a blur to easily catch up with the speeding wagon.

The gnome on the roof slid across a hatch opening into the interior of the wagon and looked over his shoulder at the distant crowd letting out a manic laugh,

"_Brute if you're going to help get in the back and shoot at those cursed peasants" ordered the gnome driving the wagon, his face fixated on the large slowly closing gate ahead._

Muashi silently nodded and clambered into the back of the wagon and began to search through his backpack for his bow and arrows.

Once found, Muashi began to fire randomly into the mob of people behind him. Included in this mob, the Elf, Arma; sprinting as fast as possible, yet still falling further and further behind. But as her mind and body tells her to give in her eyes fix on a man jumping on to his horse; seeing an opportunity when one arises, Arma runs and jumps on the back with him.

"Don't mind me", said Arma 

The man pulls the reigns and the horse charges forward, gaining ground quickly, and easily catching up with the wagon.

"Arr! Shoot the bloody horse", demanded the gnome in the back; pointing a stubby finger at the galloping steed that was racing toward them. 

Muashi grunted; and took aim at Arma and the man riding the horse. The arrow whistled through the air and hits true; straight into the horse's neck.

"Good shot", cheer the gnomes in unison!

Blood pours out from the wound in the horse; Arma jumps to her feet on the saddle as the horse's legs go limp and the beast tumbles forwards. The assassin springs in to the air as the horse's head smashes sickeningly into the cobbled ground. The elf back flips just missing the horse's flailing hooves. She lands on her feet and sees the wreckage; the bulky creature flipped and crushed the rider; killing him instantly. Both horse and man lie dead in a mangled mess on the street; blood from both of them seeping out across the main road, which passes like an artery through the great city of Waterdeep. **A**rma gritted her teeth as she runs passed the gory mess, the mob behind her seeming to grow every second. Kerith stayed level with the wagon as it trundled along at a great speed, that was, until the left wheel hit a divot in the road. The back end of the wagon flew up in the air and came crashing down with an almighty thud. Muashi flew back ward clumsily in the wagon and crashed into the various wooden crates stacked poorly behind him. The gnome was much more unfortunate; he fell forward and hit the road hard. His face connected first, spraying blood across the cobbled ground, after several spectacular flips he stopped, unmoving; unconscious.

Arma on the other hand ran on; her body felt like it was just going to shut down; her legs ached from sprinting none stop, yet, reacting in microseconds she reached down to the gnome and effortlessly hoisted him up, throwing him over her shoulder; all in a single fluid motion. Fighting the cramping pain, she carried on running after her quarry.

Muashi got up, looked around and grunted; he then grabbed the shaken gnome who was driving from behind and threw him carelessly into the back. The samurai then clambered into the driver's seat and picked up the reigns, he looked thoughtfully at the various leather straps and tugged them to slow the vehicle down. The wagon precariously came to a stop just as Arma caught up; breathless. She wasn't the only one coming near; a brutish group of 20 official Waterdeep guards was also rushing to the scene.

"_Don't worry guys I got them", boasted Muashi holding a struggling gnome in one iron clad hand._

"_And we got you", smirked one of the guards, as the rest guards pulled out various clubs._

"_Oh you want a piece of this", snapped Muashi,_

Just as two guards appeared on the other side of the wagon and grabbed Muashi; the honourable warrior fought their restraining efforts with a sharp elbow to the face, the crunch that came from the face and elbow meant conclusively that the man's nose was no more. The poor blood stained individual ran off holding his face screaming as gore was seeping through his fingers. The remaining guards jumped on the dark warrior and began savagely clubbing poor Muashi down. For each punch the samurai landed he received at least ten strikes with a wooden cudgel. After a good three minutes of savage beating Muashi fell unconscious.

Kerith realised quickly that escape against these odds was the only option, he darted off down a left hand side alley and hid in the shadows watching the unravelling scene from a distance. He watched as Arma approached the thugs and dropped the still bleeding gnome.

"_Muashi!" called Arma._

The guards lifted the barely conscious samurai onto his feet and carried him off in manacles. Muashi's scale armour was dented and smashed, blood followed behind him pouring through the metal plates surrounding his leg.

"_What the hell did he do", screamed Arma._

"_He resisted", smirked a guard._

"_We stopped the gnome's you stupid idiot, so why in the blue hell would you arrest him", argued Arma,_

"_You were helping these two gnomes we could clearly see you were trying to flee the city with them. Now come here, and don't try any funny stuff Arma," commanded the guard leader. _

Arma stopped. For a split second she would like nothing better than taking her sword and running each of these merciless ruffians through, but decided against this course. Four of the Guards come over and manacled her up. Her hands were locked in irons, together with a chain going down to her feet which are manacled in the much the same way, along with this, a length of chain leads off either side to a guard holding on so that she cannot run.

The guards escorted Arma and Muashi down the road known as Trade Way. Two of the so called guards lead, then Arma; escorted by her watchers, followed by Muashi who was now just about conscious, who also has two guards holding chains. Taking up the rear was two more of the men.

Kerith poked his head out of window and watched silently. He spotted them; four bulky, armed men were running toward the house he was hiding in. The monk remained calm and scanned around quickly; looking for an exit. He saw it; a small window that led out to the back alleys. Kerith kicked the window to bits then went for a run up. The guards came crashing through the door with swords at the ready, just as Kerith dived head first through the window. He pulled his body together as he travelled through the air and landed neatly on a shoddy metal shed. Kerith rolled a bit then looked up. He pushed himself up and sprang backward off of the shed, just as arrows flew down and imbed into the shack beneath him. Kerith sprinted off down the alley way deflecting and dodging arrows until he turned off. He ran left, then right, then left again down more darkened alleys, until he was positioned in front of the group who held his friend captive. He stopped and thought how best to strike when the time arises...

Kerith saw his opportunity; a child and his mother carrying fruit and vegetables. He walked over, and took them into the shadows.

"_I need you to make a distraction; if I give you a gold piece will you run out and throw your wares at the guards… Make it look like an accident." Said Kerith._

The two people looked at him, puzzled but they nodded and Kerith gave them the gold. The kid ran out and lobbed a rotten tomato at one of the guards at the front.

"What the hell, you little brat" shouted the guard.

The guard drew his glimmering long sword; the kid and his mum looked in fear. But that's exactly what Kerith was waiting for, he darted out upper cutting the guard in the jaw, the poor man flipped up into the air, Kerith carried on and left hooked the other guard in the gut, the guard leaned forward in severe pain; Kerith finishes the man with a quick shot to the temple. The monk stopped and surveyed the other guards. The first of the brutes to feel Kerith's wrath lands on his face. And so it began…

Arma pulled hard on her chains to the right, the guard on the left pulled back harder; Arma used that momentum and cracked the guard in the face. He drops the chain and wobbles around then collapses to the floor. She then charges the other guard tackling him to the ground and began to smash her victim repeatedly in the face until he is fair from conscious.

As his companions act, so does Muashi. His guards let go of his chain and went to intercept Arma and Kerith. Muashi grabbed the chain and didn't move, one of the guards ran past, reacting faster than thought, Muashi whipped the chain around his neck and yanks him to the ground, like his female counterpart, Muashi beats his captor with his metal manacles.

**A**s the final blow is struck, Muashi stared down at his helpless, unconscious victim. For a moment pity spread about him, but only for a moment. He searched savagely through the fallen man's belongings and found what he was looking for, he hastily unlocked his shackles and threw the rusty iron key to Arma; she does the same as the samurai. Kerith, Arma and Muashi group up, Muashi drew his katana and stared grimly at the guards.

"_Im going to enjoy this, I am going to gut you both and leave you for the crows", shouted Muashi in a crazed manner._

"_We haven't got time for this" muttered Kerith_

The group looked at each other darkly; the samurai shook his head in anger, and then muttered several inaudible curses as he re-sheathed his ancestral Katana.

Seeing the state Muashi's leg was in after the assault, Arma and Kerith grabbed their injured companion and began to run down the streets as fast as possible. Kerith seemed to be o.k. with the pace but Arma's legs felt like that going to fall off.

"God damit Muashi, your such a fat git," grunted Arma as they made their way to the gate. 

As they ran hap-hazardly up the road four guards ambushed the trio, gagged them, then dragged them into a back alley!

"_Don't speak, just listen! The new captain is corrupt he is hiring mercenaries from the north as guards. And even the pettiest law violation ends up in a hanging or something much worse. We are still loyal to Captain Trent. By order of the new impostor you are to be brought to the Barracks to be hung, drawn and quartered. Follow our lead and we will take you to safety", whispered one of the guards._

All three nod sincerely, and the guards seized their weapons and pushed them out into the street. The guards surrounded the trio and walked on. The group reach the gate.

"_Stop there you bunch of scum", muttered the guard at the back._

"_Those three are meant to be taken to the barracks" grunted the Gate keeper_

"_The captain said he can't be arse to waste his time with these low life maggots; he said to exile them and if they dare return have their heads" spoke the guard at the front._

The gatekeeper mumbled something to him self then shouted at some men above them to open the huge cast iron gate. The grinding of metal and wood echoes as the gate slowly opened up. The guards shoved the trio through the gate and tossed them their weapons.

"_Well that was a fun day…" Choked Muashi, grinning grimly at his mangled leg._


	2. Chapter 2

Preparation 

After a few hours the trio left the road that was surrounded by farmsteads, fields and small cottages, and they then followed a small dirt track into the forest. After Muashi's last comment, there had been no communication accept grunts from the samurai complaining gruffly about his leg.

"We should move into the forest, find a good supply of water and set up camp" said Kerith 

"_I aint going in there" grumbled Muashi _

"_Your leg is buggered up God dammit, you're useless if you can't stand", snapped Kerith_

"_Kerith is right we need to set up a secure camp site so your leg can heal Muashi", added Arma._

Muashi grumbled some words under his breath then the companions walked off the track and into the gradually darkening forest. The group made their way deep into the forest. After an hour or so Arma reported she could hear water up ahead. The group's moral shot up. Until…

"_Shhh. I hear something up ahead; keep on your guard", Whispered Arma._

The group froze on the spot, silence…. Suddenly a mass of black fur charged through the forest ripping the under growth apart as it charged toward the group. Kerith and Arma's instinct kicked in, they half climbed, half jumped straight up the nearest tree, forgetting poor Muashi. The bear gored the unfortunate samurai hard against a tree. The branches shook under the tremendous force of impact. Trapped and desperate Muashi began pounding the bear repeatedly on the snout; it worked, the bear backed off and let out a horrifying roar. Kerith's eyes widened in fear. Arma drew her bow, her hands shaking as she notched an arrow. Muashi seized the opportune break in combat to push himself gingerly to his feet, putting his hand on his Katana once upright.

The Bear rushed suddenly forward, Arma quickly let loose an arrow but her aim was completely askew and the arrow flew off into the forest. Muashi let out a war cry and went to draw his sword, but bear collided with man, the beast sunk its fang-like canines deep into Muashi's already maimed leg.

The warrior let out a blood-curdling scream as the bear lifted him up and threw him in to a bush over twenty feet away. The crunch of bone cracking can just be heard over the screams of Muashi. Arma shook her head, leapt down from her vantage point and drew another arrow and fired it at the bear, the arrows drove deep in to its back. The ferocious animal turned and faced Arma, then charged. The agile elf launched itself backward, notching another arrow in midair and fired it at the last second. The arrow imbedded in to the bears bright brown eye. The beast let out a roar as blood oozed down its face; bewildered and beaten, the beast ran growling hysterically off into the woods. Kerith returned from his fear-induced paralytic state and ran over to help Muashi who had passed out due to the pain. Arma in turn, dropped to her knees in relief. After about a fifteen minutes Kerith and Arma carried Muashi to a small clearing next to a small flowing river.

Kerith lay the battered Samurai down in the clearing; Arma gathered some wood and busied herself with making a small fire. The group sat around the blaze in silence, only the sound of the river running, bushes and leaves rustling in the wind could be heard. A week had rolled past and Muashi's leg didn't seem to be getting any better.

"_We are out of rations" said Kerith bluntly _

"_I will go hunt some deer or something", replied Arma_

Arma hunted, Muashi fished and Kerith used his basic knowledge of first aid to stop Muashi's leg from getting infected. Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months.

Arma climbed up her tree and sat there looking out over the forest, while Kerith gathered some more brushwood. Muashi who could now walk sat quietly fishing.

"_Kerith incoming! Get ready… Guards!" Shouted Arma._

Kerith ran and hid in some nearby bushes, his face peering out between two huge browning ferns. Arma stayed perched in her tree, her eyes fixated on the incoming threat; unblinking, she notched an arrow and aimed her elven longbow into the dark forest. Muashi Stood in the middle of the camp. The thundering of hooves got louder as the guards raced toward the camp. One of the guards looked to his companion, then turned to the right. Once his gaze returned to his companion horror hit him; an empty steed! The deserted horse galloped off into the forest, weaving between the towering trees. Arma loaded up another arrow. The guard's eyes dilated in shock as his heart beat increased tenfold. He looked around at the other horsemen who also shared the same immense fear. Four guards ploughed into the clearing and dismounted; they walked up to the Samurai.

"_Scum bag! Where are the rest of your so called group; cus if you don't cooperate we will have to end this with force! We have more men on the way, it's your choice", demanded the guard leader._

Muashi stood still; kitted up in his black scale mail, his hands by his sides. A gormless but very crazed smile began to spread across his face.

The guard leader drew his sword and marched up to Muashi, with a blink of the eye Muashi drew his Tanto and Wakazashi and slashed the guard; not even a second passed before the weapons were once more re sheaved. The guards stumbled back as their leader's right arm dropped to the floor; blood sprayed ominously out of the stump. The unfortunate individual fell forward onto his knees; his head rolled forward off its proper place and fell to the floor. More gore poured from the man's neck as the body went limp and flopped to the floor spraying thick crimson everywhere.

One of the guards lunged toward Muashi; the samurai flicked his Katana, eyes watched dumbstruck as the sword flew out of the sheaf. Muashi grabbed the hilt with his other hand and lashed out at the guard. In momentum he ducked as the other guards began to react; the samurai spun around slicing the poor men's lower limps. To finish off the rotation Muashi drove the blade up into the last guard's chest. The gore splattered warrior stood back in his starting position. One of the guards slumped to the floor with no legs from the knee down, blood trickled persistently from the stumps as the man passed out and slowly died of blood loss. The other guard's gut and chest ripped open with a sound similar to that of an insect being crushed with one's heel. Entrails and gore spilled out and dyed the floor. The man looked downward and turned a sickly yellow as his intestines slopped around his hands as he tried hopelessly to hold his life giving organs in.

The third victim looked around slowly and silently; blood began to drip from the remaining guard's eye, just as the top half of the man's cranium slid off to one side. The unfortunate warrior of Waterdeep touched his own brain with disbelief and utter horror before death's cold grasp took him.

Muashi sheaved his Katana, and smiled darkly. He walked around feeling pride for his gruesome deeds. Kerith on the other hand stayed hidden in the undergrowth, motionless. Arma stayed scanning the forest from her vantage point.

"That's what you get for clubbing me" Bellowed Muashi 

Dink! Muashi looked down and a crossbow bolt was protruding out of his leg. Muashi snapped the bolt and roared like a deranged beast; drawing his wakazashi and tanto. A Large group of iron clad men came storming into the clearing. A whistle of air pierced the atmosphere as Arma let an arrow loose, it sliced through the air and imbedded itself into the face of one of the guards. The man was knocked cleanly off his feet and lay on the floor motionless with blood seeping from his wound. Kerith's turn came; he jumped out in front of one of the charging guards and delivered a thunderous front kick. The man had only seconds to register the snapping force to the head before he also fell backwards dead. The man slammed to the floor; boasting a smashed cranium and broken neck. Blood flew out of the head and over the leaf littered floor.

Seeing the devastation caused in one blow a select few of the more fool hardy guards reacted to this new threat and charged the monk. 3 with swords and shields and 2 with spears. Kerith's arms swam through the air in a motion so fluid it resembled the darting of a fish; he stopped in his battle stance and prepared for combat. The monk charged one of the incoming men who held a shining sword and sturdy shield. The attackers slowed their pace as the man who was being charged put his shield up in a defensive stance. Kerith ran up and jumped up on to the angled shield; he then leapt off of the shield spinning in the air, landing seconds later behind the group. Some of the quicker of the guards turned to face. Kerith who had just landed on his knees struck out; hitting one of the attackers in the knee. The bone cracked backward and the man fell forward, but was suddenly sent into a back flip due to Kerith's awe inducing upper cut. The four guards surrounded the monk; their weapons shaking, but held at the ready. Kerith looked around before lunging forward and grabbing hold of a guard with a spear. He pulled the man forward, using the momentum to kick off of the guard; Kerith back flipped in mid air; landing effortlessly behind another of the oppressors, the guard turned around and let out a combo with his sword that Kerith easily dodged. As the other guards came to intercept the brave monk, Kerith stepped forward with a left hook but slyly slipped his leg behind the guard in front, tripping him up. A quick step back and a sudden downward punch to the falling guard's neck easily ended him. Kerith looked behind him quickly then grabbed the nearest guard by the torso and spun fluidly around. The guard let out a yell as blood flowed out of the man's mouth. Kerith dropped the guard to the floor revealing a spear imbedded in his back; a spear belonging to one of his own comrade. Two of the guards remained, one of them standing ready filled with fear, the other dropped his blood stained, traitorous spear and looked hurriedly for another weapon. His eyes flickered on a nearby sword; he dived to it and brought it up level. Kerith waited calmly then charged the two shaken men. The highly trained monk delivered another thunderous kicked aimed at the guard with the shield. Kerith's foot came down with tremendous force towards the man's head, but the man raised his metal shield. The unarmed, unarmoured monk's foot smashed into the shield bending it inward with the sheer force of the kick. The bearer of the buckled shield collapsed to his knees, his arm that was attached to the metal guard took the shape of the bent shield; broken and disfigured. His roar of pain sent nearby birds to leave their roosts and fly into the rapidly approaching night. The other guard lunged sloppily with his sword, but Kerith grabbed the man's forearm and then punched him in the elbow. The elbow cracked and went floppy. The man joined his companion in their eerie chorus as they both howled in utter pain. Seconds went by both were sent to an early death; courtesy of two firm, lightening fast palms to either face. Kerith looked around and ran to the camp.

The guards came swarming toward Muashi; the Samurai drew his Tanto and his Wakazashi. One of the guards got a second wind and sprinted out of the group and forward; this move was shortly ended, as he was sent to his god by Arma. The arrow imbedded deep in the man's neck sending him tumbling to the floor holding the protruding shaft. The guards broke off into two groups. A flash of disturbance in the air, as Arma sent another guard to his death with a cleanly aimed shot. The guards retaliated; they dropped to a single knee and withdrew crossbows and longbows. Letting loose a hell storm of bolts and arrows at the elf; three bolts and four arrows whistle up through the leaves. Two sturdy bolts and one arrow hit home. The arrow hit Arma just below the neck and the two bolts hit her in the torso, a scream of pain escaped through the branches as Arma's bow fell to the ground. Her face screwed up tightly as she clenched each missile in turn, snapping them at skin level. Blood seeped into her leathers and began to run down her body, she ignored this and ran along her branch, drawing her hefty great sword with a single hand. Arma leapt… She fumbled, missing her footing and falling from the tree.

She fell a good thirty foot and crashed into the fire below. A sickening crunch was heard as bone connected with the burning logs. She scrambled about in fear and pain as the fire licked up at her body. Until finally she rolled out of the fire, taking up her sword; she stood up.

Crack! A guard's buckler impacted with unprecedented force in Arma's face. Blood sprayed out of her mouth and she tumbled backwards. One of the guards grabbed her and threw her to the floor. As Arma rolled onto her back, a guard lunged forward; the elven assassin lifted her legs up and locked them around the guard's neck. She drew him forward and began punching him multiple times in the face. The man began to fade as the punches started to take their toll, but before consciousness left him there was a quick movement of her hips a loud snap. The man went limp and fell to the floor.

Arma let go of the flaccid corpse and rolled backward to her feet; her constantly moving head keeping her eyes on all of the guards in the vicinity whilst scanning the deep red ground for her sword. Two guards charged forward, one from her left and one from her right. As the men charged Arma drew her rapiers, once in reach Arma jumped into the air and kicked off of the guy from the left. She twisted her body in the air and landed behind the guard on the right. The guard quickly turned around and punctually got his face pierced by a rapier, blood sprayed out of the wound, and the man fell to the floor dead. Arma then charged the guard's; she reached one and swung with a left but delivered a sickening knee to the man's groin. All the guards' stopped and looked, the poor bloke's eyes glazed over as blood began to seep throw his leathers. The man dropped clumsily to his knees holding his groin; tears running down his face. Arma span around driving both rapiers into a guard's chest. She pushed away and ran into the forest; leaving the remaining three guards to chase. Arma sped off into the darkness, sensing her moment she darted behind a tree. A few seconds passed as she listened to the clumsy, armour clad men approach. Like a spring's breeze, she slid to her left, then dove into some thick bushes and waited.

The three panting guards ran passed arguing with each other; they ran on a bit further then stopped and quarreled some more. Arma crept down, concealed in the undergrowth; she slowly made her way to the guard with her rapiers at the ready,

"_How in the hell did you let..." Arma sprung out from hiding driving her rapier deep into the man's neck. Still in motion she spun around driving her rapier in her left hand into another guard's heart. Blood sprayed from the two men, as they slumped to the floor holding their wounds. The last guard fled back to the campsite, but Arma chased after him and easily caught up. Arma then sprinted and stamped on the back of his ankle. The guard let out a yell and then that turned into a gurgle as Arma pulled her rapier out of the man's neck._

While Kerith and Arma had been in combat, Muashi, the noble Samurai had been left with the bulk of the force. Muashi knowing the only way to survive in his condition was to fight defensively. Muashi using his skill; just parried the guard's attack…

Kerith wiped his brow, until he saw Muashi in the middle of ten or more guards; Muashi valiantly stood his ground parrying attacks from all angles. Arma entered the clearing and let out a sigh, both Kerith and Arma charge forward.

One of the guards just dove forward taking out Muashi's good leg; all his weight slammed on to his injured leg. The samurai let out a scream, as pain shot up through his body; he fell to the floor holding his leg while screaming in pain. Kerith and Arma stopped in their tracks, horror stricken; Muashi looked up, a man towered above him, his blade glinting in the dying light. The samurai's eyes widened in horror as the sword coursed downward into his heart. Blood seeped out of Muashi's parched lips as he tried to move. Slowly, the light faded from Muashi's eyes; death took him.

Arma drops her rapiers in horror, tears ran down her blood stained face. Kerith's eyes blazed with rage and anger.

"MUASHI!" screamed Kerith 

The deranged monk charged; thoughts of rage and vengeance spreading throughout his mind; the first guard felt Kerith's wrath, he beat him to a pulp with fists of fury; a good eight punches in about three seconds left the guard dead; fragments of bone embedded in the pink goo that lay in his head. Arma

wiped the tears away and charged into the group of guards, one of them turned around, and was rapidly met by the elf tackling him hard to the ground his helmet flying off forward. Arma quickly straddled the man and began to hit the disorientate thug, the man tried to cover up but was unable to stop the barrage of punches. The body soon went limp, blood slowly seeping out of open cuts on the mans face. Seconds dragged past as the two vengeful companions realised how hopelessly out numbered they were; despair flooded into their gore ridden features.

Another tear seeped down Arma's delicate features; as if it were some unknown signal; a hail of arrows flew out of the woods and peppered the remaining guardsmen.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Calm before the storm**

Arma stood up and took a step back quickly grabbing her great sword; she twirled her great sword in her hand. Kerith walked over to Muashi and knelt down beside him. Thundering of hooves suddenly erupted and guards came crashing through the undergrowth.

"You got to be kidding me?" cried Arma.

Kerith looked up in silence as the guards surrounded Arma with their spears pointing down at her. Arma's sword clattered to the floor as she shook her head in total dismay. One of the guards approached and jabbed Arma with a spear, natural reactions kick in, in microseconds, she span around grabbing the spear and pulled it out of the guard's hand. The other guards went for the kill…

"_Halt!" Ordered Captain Trent_

Arma smiled as Captain Trent rode into the clearing, the guard's surrounding Arma backed off and Arma drops the spear clumsily to the floor. Captain Trent dismounted and walked to Arma.

"_Sorry for the scare there Arma" apologised the captain_

_Arma just looked blankly at him as her eyes began to fill with water,_

"_We got here as soon as we could," said Captain Trent_

_Arma pointed over to the bloodied Muashi as a single tear began to run down her face,_

"_He died for a good cause," said Captain Trent in a harsh, disciplined tone "Come on lets move out; we got to move on and set up the plan" ordered the figure of authority._

Arma closed her eyes and gritted her teeth; her fists clenched so tight her knuckles turned white. She let out a desperate sigh and relaxed, Kerith picked up Muashi's crumpled body and battered equipment, Arma grabbed her scattered things and the party moved off. The large group travelled quickly and arrived at a very large campsite some where deep in the deep scarlet forest. No words were spoken no signs were made nothing. A few hours passed at the site, time trickled by. Kerith laid Muashi's body down with his gear Arma sat down motionless staring into the fire. Other guards sat around resting or doing various chores. Captain Trent walked over to the shaken elf, Arma glared at him with thoughts of pure rage and anger.

"_I have spoken with one of the priests and he said he will try to give life to your friend" muttered Trent tactfully._

Arma's eyes widened as a grin of ecstasy spread across her gaunt features; she jumped up and hugged the heavily armoured captain, Kerith looked up and nodded at the captain gratefully.

"_Where do you want him?" asked Kerith_ "_Hear will be fine. If its out side I can channel more divine energy from the heavens." echoed a voice_

"_I am Jacob high priest of Pelor," the voice continued "You must strip your friend down before I can begin" said Jacob._

_Arma and Kerith quickly took Muashi's gear off and lay him down upon the soggy floor in nothing but a loincloth._

"_Arma and Kerith what ever happens do not try and interrupt the process", ordered the priest_

The two nodded and stood back with the captain. Jacob raised his left hand into the air and began to chant in a strange hollow language, after 5 minutes of chanting the area around Jacob slowly began to turn yellow. Energy began to stream down from the sky and into the priest's outreached hand. All of a sudden the clouds rolled across overhead as darkness spread about them; un-earthly black and bright white light blasted out the priest's eyes. Kerith, Arma and the captain stumbled back in shock, whilst awed guards began to wander over and watch; eyes fixed on the spectacle laid out in front of them. Jacob's chants began to get louder, as the sky blackened even more, the energy flow from the sky looked like a solid beam coming straight from heaven. Jacob's arms shook furiously; the priest raised his right hand over Muashi and began chanting something else, the beam died down a little as energy lashed out and licked at Muashi's body.

Jacob had sweat pouring off his head as he held his arm steady; channelling the barely controllable energy from the sky. All of a sudden Jacob fell to his knees, he kept both hands locked in place and kept on chanting with renewed passion. The yellow light suddenly turning to a stunning bright white and Muashi began to rise off the forest floor. Energy from Jacobs's right hand began to pour into Muashi's wounds, as the various cuts slowly began to heal, bones cracked back into place, skin regenerated with the un-natural strands of light.

Muashi's body fell to the floor twitching, Jacob closed his eyes as all of the channelled energy blasted out from his right hand and engulfed the helpless body. The stream of energy from the sky died down to a thin thread then vanished. The clouds dissipated and the sun lit up the sky once again. After ten minutes Jacob's arms flopped down and the exhausted priest fell to the floor unconscious.

Some guards rushed over to the fallen man, and the rest looked on as Muashi's body twitched and spasmed.

Arma and Kerith kept watch over the samurai's restless body for three days… Until late one evening the eyelids rolled back and a sparkle of light lit up Muashi's eyes.

**J**acob visited Muashi every day casting small spells to help restore him to his prime. A good three weeks had passed and Muashi was now up and walking around; some of the guard took his armour while he slept and repaired it.

As time went on, the trio did small jobs around the campsite like gathering firewood or hunting for small game to pay for their keep. One afternoon when things had settled down into routine, Arma set the fire and got some hot stew from the halfling cooks. To drink; she managed to persuade a few dwarfs to spare a small keg of ale. With the help of her new found, bearded friends, she brought the food-stuffs back to the camp fire where her two other comrades sat solemnly. Arma gave Muashi and Kerith their stews and poured out the ale into their tankards, the group quickly, yet quietly ate and soon, before the sun had even set; began to settle down for the night.

As the moon rose Arma lay half awake, half dreaming in her thin pile of furs. As much as she liked lying under the stars in this peaceful wilderness, she so badly missed the life that the big city of Waterdeep gave off. Just when her eyes had finally became to heavy to hold up a firm hand shook her shoulder.

"_Arma will you come speak with me" asked Jacob_

Arma curses under her breath and nodded. She gathered up her belongings (weapons and all), then followed Jacob to his tent and sat on a small roughly made, wooden stool. She drove her glimmering great sword into the ground and leant forward onto it. Half asleep.

"_I did a favour for you, now I need you to do a favour for us. We need you to travel to a small village north of here. Once you are there you will need to look for a large house over looking the settlement. Ask for Frall Balzaar. He will be a big help to our efforts of freeing Waterdeep from its villainous grip. Time is short Arma; you must leave now!" Said Jacob._

The two left the opulent tent and made their way back to the main encampment. There the priest sought out a suitable steed, whilst Arma informed Kerith on the plan. A silent nod from the monk was all that Arma needed; as a comforting grin spread across his face. They embraced longingly and said their farewells.

The priest directed Arma through the scattered moonlit forest to a small dirt road. He pointed in the direction of the village and watched silently as Arma and her mare galloped into the horizon; a trail of dust left in their wake.

Arma thundered along the little dirt path, her hair flowing as the wind rushed past her face. The cold bitterness of the night bit at her features keeping her awake as she rode away from the camp. Just as the light began to creep across the landscape, Arma reached the small hamlet village. She spotted what she sought; a large, yet modest house on top of a hill; paying little attention to farmers going about there duties, Arma dismounted and strode up to the building. The large mahogany portal towered in front of her; bringing herself to full height, she breathed raggedly in and hammered upon the large door. As if it had a will of its own (which Arma thought was most likely the case!) the door swung open…

Arma looked into the darkness, her great sword drawn. With her blade held out in front of her she cautiously moved in. Arma looked around the darkened room and noticed a shadow dart onto the top of the stairs. Holding her sword forward she stepped forward, slowly placing one timid foot in front of another.

"_You don't belong here Arma Moondown Princess of Tethyr and Hero of Waterdeep. Speak quickly or be gone!" Snapped a booming voice._

"_I will tell you my business when you come out of the shadows" replied Arma confidently._

A wisp of wind echoed through the room; Arma's hair on the back of neck prickled uneasily. "Magic!" She cursed. Suddenly her blade felt as if unknown hands were dragging it down; even with her disciplined physique she began to struggle to hold her great sword. Her body fell forward as the weight of the sword pulled her down. Arma dropped to one knee, her whole body tense under the strain.

"What are you doing? You're making my whole body feel ten times heavier!" screamed Arma

"It's just a simple spell; yet it shows me that even the great Arma's mind isn't so impenetrable." He chuckled sardonically "You aren't worth my time!" muttered Frall Balzaar, almost disappointedly.

Frall Balzaar slowly brought his fingers inward and began to make a fist; Arma's body began to be squashed as if by gravity itself folding inward. Arma gripped the sword tightly, veins begin to stand out on her arms and neck as she let out a scream.

"You say I am not worthy of your help, when all you do is sit in your pathetic house hiding from the real world outside your door. People are dying and you just sit back and let it happen" Screamed Arma

She pushed her self up and began fighting the mage's force. A puzzled expression spread on the wizened face of the sorcerer. Arma managed to get to her feet, pushing every muscle to the limit she charged forward, Balzaar's eyes widened in shock, as the rogue began galloping up the stairs, sword in hand. The mage smirked; with a flick of his wrist his attacker was sent flying in to the nearby polished stone wall. Arma groaned and crawled around on the marble floor before she pushed her self to her feet.

"So Arma Moondown you wish to prove yourself worthy of my time; well if you survive for two days and two nights I will listen to what you have to say and I will help you" teased the mighty wizard Frall

Arma, exhausted and surprised by this new turn of events nodded, Balzaar, still smiling widely, opened his hand and a gem made of magical energy formed. The green globule of pure arcane power floated over to Arma and in a blinding flash the gem and the tired elf vanished.

Arma opened her eyes, the scene confronted her was a mess of greens; leaves, trees, shrubs and bushes. She quickly got to her feet and surveyed the area.

Arma smiled and relaxed "Ha this will be easy I can just stay here for a few days and rest up; that bloke was such a fool" thought Arma to her self.

As if nature itself was playing a cruel joke on the elf, a deafening roar echoed all around, the resulting rustling was followed by flocks of a million birds flying from their nests. Arma looked around and scampered up a tree; she climbed to the top and looked in every direction. Horror struck her as she saw the noise's source; a massive reptilian was crashing its way through the forest. Its spine laden sail, protruding from its back, swayed as the creature stumbled forward.

Dumbstruck, she then turned her self around as she heard high pitched screeching below her. This unearthly sound was interrupted by an even louder snorting. Heavy rustling and stamping surrounded the isolated elf. Clambering down an inch or so, Arma surveyed the scene and saw another large dinosaur. Its spine had many large scales sticking out; as she followed this deadly creation of nature along the beast's back with her eyes, she saw that on its tail was a massive spiked ball of bone.

As the act unfolded, a nimble looking reptile jumped onto the stage, snarling viciously. A quick swoosh of air was the queue for the outmatched creature to be broken by the other with the spiked tail. Arma sat back, starring uneasily at the various beasts and began to think back to the teachings she was given when she lived in Tethyr. She quickly realized that the nimble creatures were called velociraptors and the bigger one was a stegosaurus. The stegosaurus turned his attention to the raptor it had just caused death to, whilst another of the smaller carnivores crept out from underneath Arma to flank the large beast. Barely thinking, Arma grabbed her great sword and jumped down, she drove the sword into the raptors back killing it instantly; blood poured from the massive wound. Arma and the raptor rolled to the floor. She pushed her self up and smiled grimly. Using her foot as a lever she tried to free the lodged sword from the bloodied carcass, when she heard more of the high pitched screeching.

Seconds whistled past as Arma was suddenly sent crashing to the ground. She hit the gore covered forest-floor on her front and then felt a lot of pressure being exerted on her back.

Arma breathed in; determined, then pushed her self up. This action was quickly and painfully denied, as the raptor drove its main claw into her back. Arma let out a scream of agony.

The raptor stepped off Arma's bloodied body and backed off. The elf reacted as soon as she could and jumped to her feet and ran through the speckled forest. Arma sprinted as fast as she could, but her attacker just waited behind. All of a sudden a mass of steel-like scales pounced out of nowhere, Arma instinctively jumped into the air evading the ambush. As if this was all a highly rehearsed act; whilst the elf dived through the air another raptor lunged at her. Arma tucked her legs in as she hit the ground rolling out of the way, she tumbled around and got back to feet and carried on running. She glanced back to see the other three raptors, they had gone, and a smile grew on her face, until…

A loud sound of two bodies impacting at high speed was heard; a velociraptor dived out with its feet first smashed Arma to the ground. She was just about conscious although severely winded as she is gasped for precious air. A high pitched screeching then heavy panting was all the desperate elf could hear, she had her eyes closed and was numb. When her eyelids peeled back all she could see was blood and a large collection of teeth biting at her shoulder and neck. Suddenly she realized what was going on and pain struck her. She forced her arm into its mouth and she began to weep with agony as the teeth began to dig into the soft flesh. Blood gushed mercilessly from her shoulder, neck and arm. With her undamaged hand she grabbed the rapier she carried on her belt and quickly drove it into the raptors head. The beast went limp and flopped to the floor. Not wasting a second Arma ran and scrambled up an exotic looking tree. She struggled to climb at first but as soon as the raptors moved back into the clearing she hurried her self up. She sat her self up and leant against the trunk, she looked at her shoulder and was lucky enough to find out it was just a flesh wound no major damage.

While this was going on the poor stegosaurus had bin savagely attacked, it was still alive even though it was half eaten. "God dammit I need my great sword" Arma said to her self. She moved across the branches, easily jumping from tree to tree. She got as close as she could and realized she was back on her original tree directly above the stegosaurus. She could see her sword but there were two raptors circling the fallen beast. With out thought Arma dived down landing next to one of the carnivorous attackers, the raptor reacted with lighting speed and lunged; Arma just drove her rapier up through the jaw and into the brain. With a renewed sense of purpose she quickly grabbed her sword and went for the remaining assaulter, but to her surprise the raptor had fled.

"That's what you get", boasted Arma tiresomely

Arma solemnly put the stegosaurus out of its misery and sheaved her sword and rapier. The rogue uncomfortably clicked her neck and back, and then turned around. Her head collided with the solid skull of a raptor's. In shock Arma fell backwards into the mangle stegosaurus, whilst the raptor leapt forward. Arma just rolled to the side, got up and with a quick straight right hook to the beast's temple, the raptor fell to the floor.

**S**traight away Arma cut the raptors head off to make sure it was dead, then just as she was about to leave ripped off the decapitated lizard's main claw before heading hurriedly into the foreboding woods. Arma ran, she had no clue as to how long she was going for as the sky was blocked out completely by the dense canopy above her, but after a time she decided to take shelter up a gnarled and warped tree. Arma found her self a notch in the wood for a comfortable and suitable area to sleep, and sat there as she slowly drifted off. She woke up with a start as unearthly screeching filled her ears, followed by heavy rustling in the foliage around her. Before she knew it Arma saw the ground and then darkness.

Arma groaned and pushed her self up, all around her heavy wings flapped and unbearable high pitched shrieks could be heard; she saw the shadows of massive reptilian birds flying around the trees at great speed. Arma covered her head and laid motionless on the leaf litter that covered the forest floor waiting for the ominous sounds of the winged beasts to subside. Eventually this thought rang true as the creatures surrounding her departed and flew away.

Arma slowly pushed her self to her feet and stumbled through the forest. After an age of walking Arma stopped and looked around; she realized that the forest was getting less dense,

The cautious elf kept on traveling through the more and more sparsely vegetated jungle until she could hear the sound of water crashing upon rocks. Arma picked up the pace and jogged her way forward. The forest just stopped and Arma ran out into the sunlight and onto a massive golden beach. Arma eyes were fixed on a herd of massive dinosaurs that were resting on the beach and drinking the seawater. Arma looked down at her self; her armour and clothes were completely covered in gore; she looked around then began to make her way to the water. As she approached, at around five meters away from the water, a loud splash got Arma's attention. Some kind of midnight blue colored creature came out of the water and grabbed one of the massive dinosaurs that until a second ago was happily roaming the sandy landscape. The sea beast plucked the land dwelling reptile off it's feet and dragged it into the water. The green-blue of the ocean turned red within seconds. Arma's eyes opened up wide, before she quickly turned her self around and made her way back up the beach. She watched the herd of massive dinosaurs as they began to move away from the water as well.

"Why aren't they panicking" Arma pondered; this thought was soon put aside though, due to a deafening roar that resonated from her side. She took her attention away from the herd of creatures and saw an even larger dinosaur; a large spined sail following its back charged out of the jungle and attacked one of the large herbivorous dinosaurs. The ambushing predator delivered a fatal blow; its jaw clenched down tightly around one of the beast's neck, the attacker then proceeded to shake its head violently. Blood sprayed out of the wound and the dinosaur let out a roar of pain just before the carnivore dragged it to the floor. The Herd's biggest members stomped forward and the attacked backed up into the jungle.

Arma looked on in shock as the attack went on, she then realized that the large carnivore was called a spinosaurus and the large beasts were called brachiosaurus.

Gore flowed out of the brachiosaurus's maimed neck. The herd grasped their opportunity and took flight; they stampeded off, the ground, in turn shook as if there was some kind of deep earth tremor. A few of the larger brachiosaurus stayed and attacked the Spinosaurus. The massive beasts stamped forwards, one of them walked up close and went for an attack but the spinosaurus just lunged at it and began biting at the creature's neck. More blood gushed out on to the sand as the spinosaurus tore at the poor beast's various veins and arteries that were situated in it's neck. One of the brachiosaurs gored the spinosaurus, the two gigantic lizards crashed into the jungle. The brachiosaurus stood up and began to stomp on the spinosaurus. The carnivore roared in pain while it tried to get away, the second brachiosaurus joined in on the attack and after five minutes of ceaseless pounding the spinosaurus faded and died. The brachiosaurus left the mangled and gnarled corpse and made their way down the beach.

Arma just stood there in shock, her mouth open. She walked around thinking what to do, a few minutes went past and Arma spotted another large dinosaur creeping towards the dead spinosaurus. The allosaurus looked over at Arma with its beady, hungry eyes then charged, the beast galloped out of the jungle toward Arma. The assassin smiled, quickly drew her Great sword then counter charged the rampaging beast. The allosaurus snorted as it charged forward, just as Arma reached the beast. The allosaurus lunged down with its mouth, Arma reacted with lighting reflexes and dived onto the floor dodging the attack and rolled up to her feet, as she swung precisely with her sword taking a chunk out of the allosaurus's leg. The elf followed through with the action and carried on running.

The dinosaur roared in utter anger and turned around. Blood steadily flowing out of a gash on its leg, Arma grinned then charged again. She sprinted forward towards the allosaurus, just as she reached the beast she tripped. Her feet dug to deep in the soft sand and she tumbled over, reflexes and instinct kicked in as she rolled to her back, Arma seized the opportunity and pushed her self to her feet. The beast was faster though.

The allosaurus slammed its jaws around Arma's waist and lifted her up into the air. Blood instantly began to seep out of Arma as the allosaurus shook her around in its mouth like a rag doll. Arma screamed out in pain as the jaws tore into her flesh. Disorientated from the thrashing about Arma just drove her sword forward, luckily the keen weapon went up the beast's snout. Arma pushed it up as far as possible then began to twist the scarlet blade around. The allosaurus roared and threw Arma, sword and all, to the sand. Arma tightly held hold of her blade so she didn't loose it as she scrambled up to her feet. Blood poured out of the beast's snout. The hulking creature swayed its head as blood gushed out from its snout; then without warning it suddenly lashed out at Arma, instinctively the elf jumped aside and brought her sword down and slashed the beast's eye. The creature roared in pain and again went to attack Arma, and again Arma jump to the side but this time she drove her sword in to the dinosaur's neck and twisted the blade around before ripping it out at an angle. The allosaurus swayed in the wind, its legs went limp and it began to wobble, Arma took a few steps backward as the beast fell flat on its front, no more than a meter from Arma. A grim smile spread on the victorious elf's face as she began cutting teeth out of the dinosaur's bloodied mouth. After a good hour of collecting teeth she made her way back into the forest. She found her self another good tree and she climbed up and went to sleep.

**A**rma stretched out, her eyes closed as she woke. "Ahhhh good morning Mr Wiz…" Arma opened her eyes and just saw jungle." Arh for Fuc.." A massive roar startled the elf.

She looked around panicking and quickly noticed the trees and bushes being trampled to the ground as a massive dimly camouflaged dinosaur charged forward, Arma quickly jumped out of the towering tree and began to run in the opposite direction. The dinosaur was tailing her, getting closer to the startled elf with each passing second. She sprinted off as fast as possible rushing through the jungle jumping, ducking and dodging various levelled branches. Arma noticed a gap; she automatically jumped up into the air, easily clearing the 30-foot gap. She hit the ground, rolled then sprung back to her feet and carried on running. The Dinosaur, undeterred carried on ploughing throw the forest to catch up.

Arma carried on running, she chanced a glance behind her and saw no dinosaur; unnerved she took another look back and then jumped. Arma flew through the air; her arms folded back as she left the cliff and began to descend. The air rushing up past her as she began to gather speed, Arma just stayed focused on the water as it got closer and closer. The nimble elf twisted her body so her legs were facing downwards and took a deep breath. She hit the water hard and plummeted down in to the ocean. As instinct took over she began to swim franticly up wards; easily managing to swim to the surface, she gasped for air. She began to tred water, looked around and started to swim slowly toward the bay. Arma reached the warm, soft sand and walked out looking around at the high orange cliffs surrounding the beach. A glimpse of darkness took her curiosity as she headed toward the fallen trees, rocks and other debris found at the mouth of a small cave.

As the elf reached the man-sized cavity in the rocks she stopped and peered inside; her senses highly alert to every sound and shadow. The constant drip of stagnant water was the only noise coming from the recess as Arma strode stealthily inside; as the darkness enveloped her, the assassin's highly tuned senses kicked in. She crept silently down the low cavern, her hands running along the damp, algal covered walls.

As Arma slinked further and further along the passageway, unseen water began creeping up Arma's legs. The silent stream, now at the elf's knees, was picking up speed and was as cold as the mountains of the North; it was an unnatural cold that sent a shiver to every part of the elf's anatomy…

Arma took a careful step forward, her body being forced further ahead by the now rampaging torrent that lay about her waist. Without warning her feet disappeared, the icy chill of the unseen liquid splashed about her as she was sent plummeting into the unknown.

Seconds passed as slow as an age whilst the disorientated assassin swam breathlessly to the surface of the now placid pool. The cavern was dimly lit by some unknown means which allowed Arma to get an idea of her surroundings. The roof of the chamber rose into the darkness above the elf's head; behind her, about halfway up the cragged wall was the small tunnel and erupting waterfall from which she had arrived from. Ahead of her lay a small beach, if it could be called that; it was more of a rocky ledge, smoothed by years of repeated lapping by the tiny waves that reached its shore. Arma swam silently to it; weighed down by her vast amounts of belongings and her drenched leather armour this was quite a feat to achieve. Despite these hindrances Arma swam to it; she was but an arms length away when the once calm pool of dark water erupted in a fountain of shimmering droplets. Huge deep purple tentacles rose from the depths and quickly homed in on the surprised elf. She turned in the water to face the threat, but much to late. They wrapped around her slender body and took her into the air; knocking whatever air was left in Arma's lungs from her body.

Arma was thrown around like a rag doll, the slimy tentacles still tightly wrapped around her body. Arma closed her eyes and went limp. The massive creature dropped Arma and she crashed into the floor below. Her body hit the jagged rocks hard, as her lifeless body rolled over. Still the elf lay motionless. Tentacles slowly slithered toward Arma. Quicker than the eye, Arma kicked her self up while drawing her rapier, and lashed out at the appendages, Arma hacked into one of the tentacles, her blade sunk deep in the beast's flesh, purple blood sprayed out of the wound and showered the floor. Reacting just as a wounded beast should; Arma quickly dodged another two of its tentacles, twisting her body; weaving and dodging.

Arma rapidly composed herself and rushed forward, she got a glimpse of the creature, a giant twisted octopus. As she charged the massive creature; a tendril from the darkness appeared and grabbed the assassin, throwing her into the solid granite wall. Arma's body hit with tremendous force, before her body had chance to fall two more tentacles crashed into her rib cage; crushing her lungs. The tentacles with drew and Arma fell to the floor; her body heaving as she drew in really fast, short breaths. Her vision hazy and blurred she fumbled around and pushed her self to her feet. As soon as she got up, a tentacle smashed into her from below. Arma's body spun in the air until another tentacle smashed her to the ground. She began crawling away with one arm, as the other one felt broken in at least two places. Tears began to stream down Arma's face as she begged for help and crawled helplessly away. Arma felt the outline of a small alcove; she pulled her self down into it and let her exhausted muscles relax for a second or two. She slowed her breaths and huddled her body deeper into the hole, doubling her body up. The dim light disappeared as a familiar sight appeared; a tentacle came down and the elf was dragged back out by the beast...

The kracken effortlessly toyed with Arma, as the defenceless elf hung limpy above the creatures pit like mouth. The end was in sight for the assassin and she had come to terms with it. She waited in the dark for the coming of her mortality; but it never came. Instead her eyes were filled with a pure, white light and her hands and bruised knees fell onto a cold marble floor.

Arma, disorientated and heavily wounded lay silently on the floor, her body limp and her hair hanging scruffily over her face. Blood mixed into the water that had begun to spread out over the marble floor, small ripples etched into the liquid as footsteps rung in her ears, steadily getting louder. Arma just laid there motionless, on the hard pristine ground.

"_Welcome Back, you have gained my respect Arma Moondown Princess of Tethyr. But most importantly you have gained my friendship. Unfortunately I have another task for you; you must ride north and speak with the barbarian tribe leader Thorath. But first off you must rest; when you awake I will be gone" Spoke the eccentrically dressed wizard; Frall Balzaar in an excited but mono toned voice._

Arma awoke in a large four-poster bed, she looked around the massive room which was bare and boring; noticing her equipment on a table she pushed the silk blankets off of her and stood her self up, she looked down at her scaddily clothed body checking that her wounds had healed, with that she swung her legs around and got off the bed, the cold marble floor sent a chill up her back as she walked to her equipment. Arma sorted through her armour and cloths and found it all clean and tidy. She quickly got changed into her gear and ran silently down the stairs and out the back door. There she found a horse, fitted with a fine military saddle and thick leather reins; she smiled and jumped onto the magnificent steed. She peered around; taking note of how high the sun was in the cloudless blue sky. She grinned and spurred the horse into action as she galloped through the thick coniferous forest north.

After two solids days of riding Arma reached the thick palisade walls of the barbarian village. She dismounted from her stallion and slowly led her horse forward toward the mighty gates. The sturdy fortifications stood at least the height of ten men, with a heavily defended parapet on top. "Who goes there?" grunted the gatekeeper in a gruff tone 

"_I am Arma Moondown, I have been sent here by a wizard called Frall Balzaar, I believe he wants me to ask for your help" replied Arma_

The Gatekeepers eyes lit up but then turned back to a stern frowning posture, he nodded and opened the gate and beckoned the elf to ride in. Arma turned and climbed up on to her horse. The steed, just as tired as she was, strode proudly along the heavily trodden track into the small village; its head held high as onlookers gazed at the highly trained mount and its weary rider on top. **A**rma dismounted and walked around her horse stroking its mane, she patted it and took a few steps forward looking around at all of the villagers staring at her.

"I am here to speak to your Chieftain Thorath, where is he?" asked Arma cautiously 

A burly man stepped forward clutching a heavy two handed mace, a pelt of bear fur hung about his shoulders; held in the middle by a decorative bronze clasp. The barbarian warrior wore tanned leather leggings accompanied by shin high leather boots, his hair, long and unkempt, was covered in blood. The thick scarlet liquid ran steadily down his face and into his toothless mouth.

"Chieftain said you must prove your worth", grunted the man 

Arma raised an eyebrow and stepped forward. Her adversary's eyes rolled back, leaving white orbs of madness in his sockets. Roaring an inaudible cry of battle the beast of a man charged Arma, raising his massive mace up and bringing it down in a massive arc toward the assassin. Arma jumped fluidly forward; drawing a rapier in mid flight and drove the blade deep into the mans neck. The raging barbarian got sent off of his feet and slammed into the floor. Arma, still holding tightly to her rapier, twisted the blade in the prone man's neck; ending the fight in a moment. Blood spilled out onto the trodden mud road as Arma got to full height and shrugged; pulling the rapier out of the guys' throat.

On lookers looked on in shock as Arma re-sheaved her weapon, she looked around and noticed a much slighter man walking through the crowd of onlookers.

The villagers moved away respectfully as the small man walked forward, his feral beard swinging in the gentle wind that blew about the settlement.

"I am Thorath, Chieftain of the Durotriges Tribe, you have proven your worth Arma Moondown; that man was one of my best" said Thorath disdainfully. "If you say so" replied Arma in a slightly cocky tone 

"_You spoke of Frall Balzaar and help, what does he need?" asked Thorath patiently_

"The city Waterdeep has been taken over, those still loyal to the city are planning on retaking it, Frall said we would need your help… will you aid us?" asked Arma 

_Thorath looked down at the corpse and nodded calmly "We will leave in two days", announced Thorath as he turned and scanned the circle of surrounding villagers._

Arma nodded and thanked Thorath. She climbed up onto her mighty steed and rode off back towards the campsite.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Beginning **

Arma arrived back at the collection of blue and white tents cold and tired, she was greeted by her two companions; Kerith and Muashi. Arma dismounted and tied the horse up to a nearby oak tree just as Kerith strode over and hugged Arma warmly, the leather straps of her horse still in hand. The darkly armoured samurai looked his friend up and down and grinned at Arma after noticing the blood on her.

"_Lets get you some food", grunted Muashi_

Arma smiled as Muashi jogged off; she followed Kerith back to their campsite and sat down around the fire. Muashi came back shortly with a tankard of ale and a bowl of cold boar stew. The monk took the bowl, sniffed it and recoiled. He turned to the others and smiled calmly as he got to his feet; he looked around at the surrounding forest and headed swiftly off. Muashi passed the frothing tankard to Arma, she accepted it graciously as she drank deep. Muashi let out a silent chuckle and laid an iron clad hand softly on Arma's shoulder.

"_It's good to see you back in one piece." he whispered serenely,_

Muashi turned and sat on a log opposing Arma, he stared thoughtfully into the leaping fire. The elf looked over her tankard as a soft smile creased her cracked lips.

The monk, Kerith, returned several minutes later with the bowl in one hand and various twigs, leaves and mushrooms in the other. He settled down crossed legged on the floor and began crushing, cutting and adding the different herbs and fungi to the broth. He poured the mixture into a pewter pot that hung above the roaring hearth. The viscous liquid hit the metal with a hiss; as the smoke rose a scent of pure ecstasy filled the air.

After two or so minutes of silence Kerith reached out and poured the stew into its original bowl and offered it to Arma.

"_There you go my dear, eat up."_

The elf reached out, took the bowl and picked up a wooden spoon that lay on the earth beside her. She dipped it into the steaming liquid and passed it into her mouth. A grin that spread from ear to pointed ear resided on her face; she dipped in again and again; eating so hastily the others just stared on in amazement, wide grins spread across their faces to.

The three settled down around the blazing orange fire; relaxed and content as they exchanged stories, as always the assassin had the most gripping tale. After the sun had set and the moon hung lazily in the deep blue sky, the group, heavily eyed and full to content of Keith's cooking began to head back into their different tents. Arma was the first to get up and say good night to her long-time companions; she crawled through the portal of her tent and collapsed on the comfortable bed roll. She groaned tenderly as she felt her aching body relax; in an instance her eye lids slipped close.

A firm hand shook the sleeping woman; Arma awoke to the comforting smile of the wizard Frall Balzaar staring down at her. He helped the elf back through the door which led to the dim orange glow of the campfire embers. Illuminated by this light were her two comrades; sat closest to her was a thoroughly disgruntled Muashi, with a sympathetic Kerith opposite

"_Are you alright Arma? I asked this wizard to leave his business till morning but he says it is urgent." announced the monk respectfully as he got to his feet to help Arma sit down._

"_And I apologise my poor girl, I know you wish to stay here with your friends and settle down for a bit, but I sent word to the orc tribes to the South, they have all ready gathered a large force and are waiting for a signal." Interupted Frall impatiently, causing the others to look at each other in despair_

"_Now, before this week ends, Muashi and you, Arma, will follow me up into the forest to a small cave, here the both of you will travel though the caverns that lead into the great City of Waterdeep. Once you have found your way through this underground stronghold, head up into the city and unlock the southern gates for the orcs; then open the northern gate for us. Captain Trent knows of this plan." He finished._

" _Oh and Kerith I need your help, could you follow me? " Ended Frall Balzaar._

Arma and Muashi just nodded tiredly, Kerith looked puzzled then reluctantly left his friends and followed the Wizard away.

Arma shrugged and started to lethargically sharpen her weapons; Muashi mumbled something to do with caves under his breath, got up, kicked a few rocks then retired back to his tent.

Two days past and Arma and Muashi hadn't seen Kerith since Frall Balzaar took him away. The elf was sat huddled over the dim glowing fire; just as the early morning sun began to rise reluctantly into the pale, misty sky. Muashi was sat nearby laying out and admiring his master crafted blades one by one. A rustle of leaves stirred the peace, as both Muashi and Arma looked up to see who had intruded.

Frall looked down on them fondly as he tucked a stray wisp of long grey hair behind an ear. The samurai reluctantly sheathed his swords and stood up to greet the wizard; Arma stayed seated, probing the barely burning embers with a charred twig. Frall Balzaar beckoned the two to follow him as he strode off silently into the forest. Arma went quickly into her tent and collected her backpack and weaponry, Muashi did the same.

The two adventurers and the elderly wizard cut a path through the dense forest rapidly; reaching their goal even before the morning dew had left the leaves. As the three stared into the dark recess of the roughly hewn cave, the wizard turned and faced the others.

"_You two know what to do. Sorry if I sound harsh but at the moment, the chances of us retaking the City of Waterdeep is on the edge of a knife. Remember fire will alert the orcs and us; use something that will burn quickly. Finally I wish you both good luck" said Frall Balzaar_

Frall put out his hands and asked for Arma's blade, a comforting smile creasing his lips. At first the assassin did nothing; but after some mental deliberation she drew the mighty great sword off her back and passed it to the wizard.

The wizard raised an eyebrow and looked down at the blade. He began to whisper a chant which made all the hairs on Muashi's neck to stand on end; after a few seconds, bright white light began to seep from the ends of Frall's finger tips. After a flash of pristine light the wizard stopped and handed the weapon back to Arma. She studied her now glowing blade and nodded appreciatively.

Arma turned to the samurai and patted him on the shoulder reassuringly; he stared into the darkness as mumbled curses could still be heard under his breath. Frall Balzaar said nothing as he turned on his heel and strode off back into the wood.

Arma looked around the cave entrance and walked in. The cavern was wet and the steps were roughly cut, uneven and covered in a film of algal slime. Arma cautiously walked down into darkness; Muashi followed reluctantly behind her. As they ventured further down the corridor, the cave got wider and suddenly the ground dipped down and turned very steep. As she descended down the steps her footsteps became quieter as she headed further away from the bulky warrior who followed behind her. Muashi plodded along, grunting and mumbling, his amour chinking as he walked.

In the course of a second, Muashi slipped and hit the floor with a crash; he stumbled and began to slide down on the steps gaining speed as he went. He caught up with Arma; his eyes firmly shut as he braced for impact with the elf. Just as it seemed collision was immanent she sprung into the air and back flipped, landing on the steps behind her. Muashi somersaulted and fumbled all the way to the bottom; crashing into the wall at the terminal of three corridors. Arma steadied herself and quickly ran down the steps. Muashi lay heavily on the flag stone floor, complaining gutturally.

Arma grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

Muashi pushed him self up and grunted. Arma punched him playingly and smiled as they began to walk as silently as possible down the passageway; cautious of the low humming sound resonating in the distance. The two companions both looked at each other as it gradually grew louder; Arma stood still and Muashi drew his Katana and held it perfectly still in front of himself as a floating creature slowly drifted towards them. The head-sized ball of putrid coloured flesh hovered slowly past the motionless adventurers; its single eye darting about the cavernous tunnel. As the odd creature flew past the two explorers and down the corridor, Muashi turned and grinned at Arma. He was about to ask what her panicked expression was for when instincts told him to turn and face the on-rushing hideous orb that was now swooping through the air towards the heavily armoured samurai.

The beast stopped half a foot from Muashi's face; several small eye-tipped stalks rising out of the dingy flesh that hung over the beholder-kin's spheroid body. As the two adversaries eyes met a horrid grin began to stretch the features on the floating creature; uneven and unsymmetrical fangs became announced in the beast's jaws.

Muashi chuckled at this miniscule opponent and motioned towards his glinting blade that hung loosely by his side. A couple of the creature's alien like optical appendages turned and studied the glinting sword, when all of a sudden it blasted the samurai with a electric-blue Arcane beam.

"_Ahh son of a bi…" Roared Muashi as the creature repeated this process_

Muashi stumbled backwards as anger began to boil within him; he rose to full height and held his katana threateningly to the hovering fiend. Unintimidated, the monster redoubled its assault and pounded Muashi time and again with numerous coloured rays of energy; sending the samurai straight to the hard stone floor. Arma looked on in shock and wonder as the little blasts of magic took their tool. The weird creature stopped his attack and flew around his, now prone, victim. Muashi went to get him self up and the creature zapped him down again, a fountain of rainbow sparks bounced off the dark steel plate that the samurai wore. Arma caught eye contact with Muashi and whispered "Play dead". Thinking of no alternative Muashi gave up and laid there not moving; and as predicted the beast eventually lost interest and flew off. Muashi rolled on to his front; then pushed him self up and shook his head. Arma smiled and walked down the passageway leading left. The cave air was moist and cold; and it only got worse as the two adventurers walked further down the dank tunnels, that surface dwellers called the Underdark.

Arma stopped in her tracks and looked up, as an odd site caught her eye; a perfectly circular tunnel that led upwards into the bed-rock. Muashi on the other hand just looked up, shrugged and carried on walking.

"_We need to go up here", whispered Arma_

"_How do you know?" replied Muashi_

"_I don't but its here for a reason so lets go up it" spoke Arma happily as a wide grin broke her features. _

Muashi nodded and took a few steps back. Arma searched through her backpack and found an unusually made crossbow; she held it out in front of herself and smiled once more to the samurai. She placed a strangely designed bolt onto the contraption with a grappling hook head attached to the top of the shaft. She aimed and fired it into the darkness, a trail of rope following the bolt's path. The dull sound of metal and stone connecting echoed down the tunnel. Arma gave the rope a sturdy tug, then hastily climbed up it, ascending into the unknown.

She easily climbed up the tunnel and on to the ledge, which her hook had caught onto. Unfortunately the new tunnel Arma was now in was extremely cramped; it was just small enough for her to be crouching on all fours. Muashi examined the rope and gave it a reluctant tug; he then slowly began to climb up the tunnel. As he clambered up; the warrior's armour continually scraped with the tunnel walls causing a nasty sound to resonate throughout the vicinity. The samurai clambered up on to the ledge and let out a sigh of relief. Muashi gathered the rope and held on to it as he crawled through the passage. Arma easily managed to move her tiny frame through the tunnel at a good speed; the opposite could be said for Muashi who struggled to crawl through, his armor kept getting snagged on the low, roughly hewn ceiling. Arma made her way along, cautiously looking out for another tunnel leading down wards. She eventually spotted this after a few minutes of crawling; Arma, just as easily as she had climbed up, shifted her self over the hole and carried on. Muashi who was quite far behind Arma just dragged him self on slowly, humming to himself. That was, until he reached the hole. He had no idea of its presence until he slipped and fell head first down it. He tried turning him self in the air but the tunnel was way to small. Muashi smashed into the ground head first and extremely hard.

A loud thud echoed up through the tunnels and into Arma's ears, she cringed and turned her self, nimbly, around. She crawled to the hole and could here Muashi moaning and trying to move about. She lifted her self into the circular void, braced both sides of it and slid her self down; landing with a leg either side of the prone samurai. Arma stepped aside and slowly walked down the passageway, Muashi gritted his teeth as he pushed him self up. His arms and legs ached after the fall but he carried on with his quest alongside his companion.

The two adventurers stopped, as the tunnel presented them with a massive stone door; ether side stood a huge statue, at least twice the height of the bulky samurai. Each one held a two-handed greatsword vertically; its blade hid the central details of the armoured figure's helmets. Muashi stepped confidently forward to the door.

"_Stop! You may not enter " bellowed the statues in unison_

Muashi ignored the armoured sentinels and stepped forward, out of the corner of his eyes he noticed the smallest of movements from the statues; his warrior reflexes kicked in as he ducked the two swinging blade. As both guardians reacted to their fumbled attempts, but so did Arma. She quickly drew her great sword and swung it just above Muashi's ducked head and into the statue's legs; all in one fluid, precise and highly trained motion. The legs crumbled and shattered as the victim of the assassin's blow fell heavily to the ground. Undeterred by his fellow's demise, the second construct advanced on the samurai, Muashi jumped to the side and drew his wakazashi and parried three blows from the enormous sword.

A loud whooshing sound filled the ears of the two adventurers; followed by an ear splitting crash. A huge force hit into Arma, Muashi and the remaining statue, crushing them against the stone door. As the beast charged and collided with the group, the elf managed to spin on the spot and drive her blade into the creature.

The huge mutant beholder floated backwards leaving a scene of carnage. Arma fell to her knees gasping for air. The statue lay shattered on the stone floor of the cavern in a thousand or more pieces, where as Muashi was left completely fine. He stood him self-back up and clicked his neck, flexed his arms then charged drawing his two swords. The creature sent a flurry of tentacles towards the samurai; most were swiftly cut down in seconds. Thick green ichor got sprayed across the masonry walls. Still Muashi charged forward hacking down the never-ending supply of tentacles.

Arma finally found her breath and got up; grabbing her great sword as she did. She watched the samurai butcher forward into the beast's forest of mouthed tentacles, then sprinted forward. Instead of cutting the tentacles down Arma simply dodged them as she made her way forward. The assassin raised her sword into the air and brought it down and impalling the creature's massive eye. Greeny-white goo seeped out of the eye and ran down the beasts face as it let out a deafening roar. The flailing appendages swung about in a rage, Muashi saw his chance open and charged forward driving both swords in to the creature's body then ripped them outwards. The beast's organs spilled out; followed by a gallon or more of the unnatural lime blood. Muashi watched in deep awe as he studied a large torn archery begin to endlessly pump the viscous liquid on to the floor until.

Muashi stepped back and grinned as he re-sheaved his weapons. Arma swung her sword around in her hand then sheaved it and started looking for a way to open the door. Arma found an indent in the side of the wall, which led up wards. She cleared the indent and found on side of a metal rod goring from floor to roof. She took a few steps back and looked off down the murky passageway.

"_Stay here Muashi" said Arma_

She smiled and ran off down then passageway until she found the perfectly cut tunnel. She crouched down then sprung up into to the tunnel, whereby she quickly braced her arms against the sides and climbed up. She lifted her self over the edge and quickly crawled down the tunnel. After a minute or so the now dust covered assassin arrived at a round, cavernous room covered in cobwebs; at its centre sat a small wooden stool; with a pile of rags and bone by its side. Arma entered the room on her belly, got up and quickly searched the place. She stumbled in the dark for some time before revealing some kind of ancient mechanism linked to a cracked wooden leaver. She rummaged through a leather pouch on her belt and removed a small stick topped in some kind of alchemical dust. She struck the artifact against the rough stone floor and it instantly burst into a bright orange flame.

She ran the light source along the ground and examined the leaver and its adjoining machinery; after a few minutes of this she stopped then gripped the wooden pole tightly. She pulled it down and winced as the cogs clicked into place…

The deep rumbling grind of stone on stone echoed up through the room. Arma smiled and quickly scurried off down the tunnel and slide her self down the hole and ran towards the astonished Samurai.

Arma greeted her friend and both adventurers walked together through the now open doorway into a dimly lit corridor.

The badly lit passageway was lined either side with heavy, braced oak doors and reminded the two of the dank Waterdeep dungeons they had both visited briefly many years ago. The only difference that lay here was the obvious fact it was deep underground and in desperate need of repairs; throughout the entire corridor the sound of small pebbles and sand dropping from the ceiling could be heard. As the companions traveled further along the place was more like a mining site; there were support beams against the walls and the ground was littered with wooden planks, lying evenly across the floor.

Arma and Muashi watched in silence as a large man walked out of a room and began strolling away from them; at first glance Arma was sure the man looked exactly like her adventuring partner, Muashi; he wore heavy black armour and bore several swords at his waist. The elf turned and looked at Muashi and he smiled back, just as another door opened just ahead. Arma's reflex's kicked in she jumped against the wall and sprung up on to a support beam and slide her self in between the roof and the beam, all in one quick and silent movement. Muashi stood still, put on an intimidating stance and then marched forward. A roughly dressed man stepped through the open portal into the corridor. He bumped into Muashi, and looked down at the floor in shame.

The man was sweating heavily and seemed very out of breath, Muashi just glared at him evilly

"_Sorry boss I didn't mean to stay in there for so long… It was just so good and… And I've been drinking a lot at the feast… please don't uh… discipline me" stuttered the figure_

"_Pathetic Fool! Get back to your post before I gut you!" roared Muashi in a threatening manner._

The bloke nodded and ran off; Muashi stepped forward and entered the room. He was knocked back by the humidity and the sickly stench of sweat; as his eyes readjusted he noticed that he was confronted with a dozen or so couples of men and scantily dressed women lying in various positions on several large piles of animal furs. A sly grin quickly grew across Muashi's face as his eyes looked over the skimpily dressed prostitutes who were either groping each other or the other men. He stepped back and bumped into Arma.

"_You're going to have to dress like one of those whores" smirked Muashi_

"_You got to be shitting me," snapped Arma_

"_You're kind of popular down here aren't you? Ummmm let me think; no! They see you we're screwed, you need some sort of other identity, disguise or whatever you stealthy types call it" replied Muashi_

"_Don't give me that, you know that if someone sees me I will kill them before they raise the alarm" argued Arma_

"_Aren't we meant to be doing this stealthily?" said Muashi_

"_I aint doing it! I aint some common whore" Shouted Arma aggressively_

"_What is going on here? Keep your dog in check or I'll show her how real men treat their women!" grunted a man behind them_

"_Don't worry I got her in check! Get in this room and get changed" grunted Muashi_

Muashi grabbed Arma by the neck and forced her into another room adjacent to the one full of whores. Arma turned around eyes locked onto Muashi, her fists tightly clenched, rage building up inside of her.

"_Fine" said Arma_

Arma kicked Muashi out of the room and she got unchanged and put her leather armour in her backpack, She grabbed a small pouched and pulled out a large box from inside of it. She opened the chest and began to sort through all of her various clothes she had accumulated over the years until she found what she was looking for. She slipped in to a very revealing outfit; returned the box back into the small pouch, then continued and put her backpack and all her weapons in the arcane leather bag to.

The assassin left the room and Muashi smirked, Arma looked at him with a stare of pure disgust. The samurai pushed her forward and the two walked off down the passageway, eventually they reached an even larger, iron studded double door, with two guards posted either side. The two men grasped a handle each and slowly opened it as black armoured samurai walked forward. The guards bowed as the adventurers walked through. The sound of cheering and laughing filled there ears as Arma and Muashi stepped into a massive, cavernous hall. The high stone walls were lined with grotesque tapestries depicting scenes of battles or death, whereas the centre was bustling with long oak tables, full of drunken men fighting, singing or eating the over flowing feast that littered the table tops and filled the two comrades noses with the sweet scent of food. Most of the men seemed to be the petty guardsmen but there were a few armoured up like Muashi, in black full plate-mail.

It was the samurai who led Arma along the tables to a comfortable spot. As they sat down, Muashi pushed and kicked a few of the nearby guards away to allow a comfortable position. Arma looked down as a tankard of blood was thrust in front of her, followed by some kind of meat. Muashi grabded half a leg of roast boar and started taking chunks out of it.

Arma stared down at the deep red liquid that lay in front of her. She grabbed the tankard of blood and downed it; spilling most of it over her upper body and face. Taking a hint from Muashi, she also grabbed some meat from a nearby bronze-glazed suckling pig and started eating and cheering with the rest of the raucous men. The same was being done by her companion; who was laughing, joking and who also thought the need to stand on a table and show off his fighting techniques was appropriate.

Arma continued to blend into this crowd, telling jokes and tales of past victories; when one of the guards passing by, made a space for himself and settled next to the elf. He grinned to her, showing all his blackened stumps of formless teeth, then put his sweaty arm over her shoulder.

"_All right there love? Fancy coming to the… umm… back rooms and have some… uh… fun with us lads?" slurred the obviously drunken guard,_

Arma looked at him with an air of humour, mixed with disgust. The bulky warrior then began to conspicuously slide his hand down to Arma's breast; his grin growing ever wider. Quicker then lighting Arma pushed his arm away grabbed his head and smashed it into the thick oak table at least four times. As the dazed, bloodied man reached vertical again, Arma leant right back; pulling a steel blade from her leather boots. She grabbed the knife and swung forward, using the momentum to impale the guard's stubby hand. Blood sprayed upward as the weapon pieced through right into the wood underneath. The man screamed as thick blood seeped out from the wound and spread across the cluttered table. At once the hall fell silent, as all eyes turned to stare at Arma; even Muashi looked on in disbelief.

"_HAHAHAHA you just got your assed kicked by a whore!" shouted one guard_

The room began cheering again, its enthusiasm redoubled by the events. Muashi got out of his chair and grabbed Arma. He pointed his head toward a door at the far end of the hall.

The assassin got up and followed closely behind Muashi as he led the way through the bustling crowds. As they left, a group of grim looking men from their table got up also.

The two companions scurried at a quickened pace out of the thick braced door and down some dim corridors. They carried on through the faint light until they stepped through a large, central door to find themselves face to face to a uniformly amoured guard sitting on a small wooden stool next to a ledge. The man saw Muashi and scuttled to his feet.

"_How far is it to the ground?" Asked Muashi as he stood and looked down into the vast abyss that stretched out in front of them. _

"_About two hundred feet sir, but its been closed off now; I heard 'em say you've got to get to the other ledge that lies on the other side to get out these days… Although I would of thought you'd know more than I do. replied the doorman _

"_And why the hell is she covered in blood?" he continued, pointing his short-hafted spear to Arma._

"_We had a scuffle at the feast…" responded Muashi carefully_

_The man looked at Arma suspiciously and raised a particularly bushy eyebrow "Hmmmmm… Haven't I seen you before? Aren't you… ARMA!" shouted the guardian as he jumped back nimbly._

"_Arma is here! Alarm!" he roared, as he instinctively began to lower his spear,_

but Arma was to quick and to highly trained; she darted forward and round house-kicked the man on the side of his head. He staggered backward drunkenly as beads of blood ran over the gnarled features on his face. Then, without warning stumbled off the rocky ledge, out of sight, into the darkness that lay below. The terrified scream echoed about the cavern as he fell through the chilling air, it gradually lost volume as he descended but was abruptly silenced by an almighty, sickening thud in a matter of seconds. Muashi closed the door and locked it. While doing that, Arma searched through her rucksack for her rope and grappling hook. She found them and dug the iron hook into the hard rock surface.

The acrobatic elf jumped off the edge of the rocky outcrop, rope in hand and fell weightlessly through the darkness. The cold air whistled past and sent her thick dark hair to trail behind her. After a few seconds the rope went tight and Arma gripped hard. She swung with the force, causing her to fly feet first into the craggy cavern walls. The elf looked down and grinned to herself, then effortlessly climbed the remaining ten feet to the hard, wet ground.

Arma called up and Muashi began to steadily descend.

A minute or so passed before the samurai's iron shod boots connected with the rock beneath him. He turned to Arma and sent her a reassuring smile.

The elf grinned back then approached the dangling rope; she grasped it tightly and then sent a wave like tug up the cord to make it come free. She took a few steps back and allowed her rope and hook to glide to the ground. Muashi, on the other hand just stood starring through the dim light to the motionless body that lay sprawled out across the floor. He kicked it softly causing entrails and blood to spill out across the area.

A large crash was heard from the ledge above, followed by loud, guttural shouting; Muashi watched dozens of ropes come cascading down through the darkness. With a single quick idea he rapidly began to rub the blood that lay on the ground on to him self. He then collapsed to the ground and laid there groaning. Arma looked at him and rolled her eyes, she then moved her gaze upward to see scores of men abseiling down the cave wall. Arma instantly sprinted off across the rocky expanse. She got close to the opposite side then jumped for the wall and began to climb up quickly.

"_Sir are you o.k?" asked a guard as he landed several feet from the fallen Muashi_

"_Yeah I am good, Arma went that way" grunted Muashi, pointing in the direction of the elf_

The men ran off, Muashi stood up and gave chase just as Arma reached the over hang of a ledge opposite to the one her and Muashi had just climbed off. She sprung off of the wall grabbing the ledge edge with one nimble hand and swung wildly. She quickly gripped the edge with her other hand and pulled her self up and rolled over onto the ledge.

Arma looked around the small flat protrusion from her prone position and saw no threat; she stood up and looked down over the rim. Two grappling hooks flew up, barely missing Arma. She dodged to the side as they both imbedded themselves into the rock. Arma leant forward and studied the ropes that tumbled behind the iron grappling hooks. She stared innocently and watched the men slowly climb up. Muashi grabbed one of the ropes to and began to ascend.

As the men reached about three quarters of the way up, Arma kicked one of the grappling hooks off of the ledge and watched as her assailants tumbled through the air. Their screams, curses, then finally a gut-wrenching crunch echoed throughout the huge cavern.

Arma span around to be confronted with a roughly hewn tunnel; she dodged inside and jogged around a sharp corner and waited in silence as her pointed, elven ears prickled to the sounds of groans and grunting that echoed up from below her. She just smiled grimly.

Luckily for Muashi he was on the other rope and carried on climbing; ignoring the falling individuals that cascaded down past him like some kind of twisted water fall. After a few more minutes the group eventually made it up to the ledge and pulled up the rope, pulled out weapons and got ready to set off.

The assembly walked forward cautiously toward the completely dark passageway. The bravest of the men took lead point and was the first to step into the tunnel. He hit the ground hard as the elven assassin darted out and effortlessly tripped him over. In a fluid motion she span, then sprang upward; her feet connecting with the next guard in the armoured procession. She twirled acrobatically in the air and landed knee first on the firstly tripped individual. Ribs cracked and blood sprayed like a crimson fountain out of the victim's mouth. She rolled backward onto her feet and into the tunnel, her lips creased into a smile.

The rest of the men readied themselves for attack, but Arma was quicker again. She ran forward and nimbly hand-sprung herself into the air; launching herself off the fallen guard. Arma traveled like a highly sprung arrow as she shot through the air feet first into the collected guards. Her leather boots connected hard with the jaws of two the men. As the force of impact flowed through her agile frame; she exploited the momentum to twist her body around and land effortlessly on her feet facing the other direction to the men. She turned her head, sent a final grin their direction then sprinted off into the blackened tunnel.

Muashi pushed through the guards and gave chase, a few guards rushed on as well. The four hit by the assassin's onslaught lay motionless on the hard ground, two twitched unnervingly at irregular intervals.

Arma sprinted off at a great speed darting her way around corners and ducking and jumping over debris that littered the floor. She ran in to a large room; the smell of death hit her hard causing her to stop. She looked around in shock as her eyes fell onto a large, bulky man lying on the flagstone floor. She moved closer and noticed that his armour was riddled with burn marks and the body lay surrounded by a crimson stain on the floor. She looked around and a smile slowly crept over her face.

_I know this place. This is where I fought to avenge Avisre'al… The elven girl who was murdered by...him. Arma spat on the grossly decomposed corpse then smiled darkly to her self. _

The clattering of iron-shod boots on stone echoed up into the room followed by a horrifying scream.

Muashi gracefully pulled his blade out of one of the guard's neck, span on the spot and drove it deeply into another member of the brigades gut. Gore and blood drenched the samurai; still he continued his assault. He turned on his heel, wrenching the finely crafted blade out of the internal part of the man and brought it round in a scarlet arc. It went high and tore through the neck of another of the warriors; his head dangled twitching.

Muashi stopped dead in his tracks, his head bowed. The samurai wiped his glinting red blade then re-sheathed it. He looked up ward, smiled warmly then moved over to greet Arma.

Muashi ran out of the tunnel and into the dark, bare room and saw Arma waiting for him; she waved and then ran off through a badly charred door way. Muashi ran after the nimble assassin, who ran silently through a room that had experienced a great deal of intensified fire and ruthless battle. Bodies lay sprawled across the floor, in a highly decayed state with burn marks all over their skin. As Muashi ran on through another destroyed wooden door into a thin reception-like room, he passed a slouched human at a desk with two arrows imbedded in his head and thick, crusted blood covering his face. The samurai shrugged and jogged on through. The room lead off into a passage way and random armored and unarmored men lay rotting on the floor; most were covered with either burn marks or puncture wounds. Muashi continued to stumble after the elf, his armor chinking as he ran; eventually he reached Arma who was standing at the end off the passageway.

Arma was looking upwards in a mass of darkness; she scratched her head and then looked at Muashi.

"_There is meant to be a Ladder here", sighed Arma as she squinted into the dark expanse above her _

"_How high is it"? Grunted Muashi as he bent over double to regain his breath,_

"_Just over two hundred feet I reckon… My rope will be to short… Unless I use…" trailed Arma. _

Muashi watched Arma search through her back pack and pull out her grappling hook firer, she examined it, smiled then loaded up her rope and iron grappling hook. She looked along the shaft into the darkness and then fired it up into the black.

The grappling hook flew off into the shadowy expanse, the rope trailing behind it like some enormously long tail. A few moments passed before a light clink was heard echoing down from the conduit. The rope could just be seen some distance above them.

"Stand on my shoulders and try and grab it", announced Arma as she stared at the slowly swinging hemp rope.

Muashi nodded slowly and reluctantly approached Arma. She squatted down near the wall and braced herself; Muashi came over and stepped onto her shoulders as carefully as someone wearing full scale armour could. The two companions swayed nervously as the samurai balanced him self using the wall. Muashi's large metal boots dug into Arma's shoulders as she started to push herself up. Her muscles bulged and her bones almost creaked under the weight as she began to try and stand vertically. Arma cringed as Muashi's weight started hurt the dexterous elf, but still she continued to lift her friend. A few minute passed before Arma was finally standing straight.

Muashi flailed upward, holding one hand against the wall for balnce, yet still he couldn't reach the rope.

"_God dammit I still can't reach the sodding rope!" cursed Muashi as he crouched down slightly to stay balanced_

"_Argh… you're gonna have to stand on my hands" stuttered Arma with an uneasy tone_

Muashi looked puzzled but nodded to the elf; Arma lifted her hands up slightly so it was like she was posing and showing off her arm muscles. Muashi shakily lifted his right foot up and placed it in her feminine hand; as he did so it rapidly began to shake as Muashi's weight was felt on Arma's right arm. He quickly stepped onto her left palm and Arma cried in pain as she slowly began to lift the fully clad samurai up into the air. Arma gritted her teeth and closed her eyes as she finally got her arms fully extended allowing Muashi to grab the rope. He clutched it tightly with his iron gauntlet and pulled his weight off of Arma. He clambered sluggishly onto the rope and began to ascend. The elf on the other hand still stood in the same position holding her arms straight, a few moments passed before she collapsed, breathlessly to her knees weeping in pain.

Minutes passed and Muashi called down to Arma, she looked up stretched out her arms clicking her joints and then rolled backwards onto her feet. She studied the masonry wall and took a few steps back; the elf then sprang forward, jumping and running up the vertical stone surface; until she finally pounced for the rope. She grasped it tightly then rapidly scurried her self up the rope.

A minute or so passed before Arma was in arms reach of Muashi. He leaned over into the opening, grabbed her and effortlessly lifted her out of the tunnel and onto the flagstone surface he lay on. The elf smiled genuinely to the brutish samurai, then collapsed to the floor breathing heavily.

"_Give me five minutes please", requested Arma_

Muashi thought to him self, and realized that for the many years he had been good friends with the elf, never has she asked for a break to recuperate. He nodded at the elf and smiled while she lay on the cold floor with her eyes closed. Fifteen or so minutes went past until Arma got up and stretched out her aching body. She rummaged through her belongings for a drink, but it was Muashi's kindly hand that produced the water-skin.

"_Thanks Muashi" whispered Arma gratefully_

"_No problem Arma" replied Muashi, smiling down on the assassin's tiny frame;_

Muashi patted Arma on the head, then laughed and walked on. They carried on until they reached a bolted oak door; Muashi grinned to Arma then violently kicked the door to splinters. Arma looked on and raised an eyebrow. The two companions walked into a large storage room and walked straight towards the huge warehouse doors that lay in front of them. They went on through and into the streets beyond.

They both looked at each other and smiled as the fresh, salty air filled their exploited nostrils. Arma turned to Muashi and both grinned once again, before running at full speed into the city of Waterdeep.

The two comrades sprinted along the main road known to the Waterdavians as Trade Way and then sharply careered right, they maneuvered through the back alleys and side streets heading southwards and thus toward the southern gates.

After half an hour or so of pushing through the bustling port of Waterdeep the two companions were finally confronted with the towering gate house that guarded the way into the City of Splendors.

"_Lets get in to character", murmured Muashi_

Arma nodded as the samurai stepped forward in an intimidating way and Arma quickly clung onto his arm as they walked towards the gate house. Muashi hammered on the door hard.

"_What the bloody hell do you? We're busy so piss off," came a gruff voice from inside_

"_Let's see what my superiors think of that, I think you will be gutted for your insolence. So open up now you waste of space!" shouted Muashi aggressively_

_Movement was heard in side then the door slowly opened _

"_Uhh sorry" stammered one of the men._

Muashi stepped inside and all four men backed off; Arma quickly stepped in behind him; then closed and silently locked the door. Muashi drew his steel katana swiftly and charged the men; savagely hacking each of the men down, as blow after blow rained down upon them. Arma watched in shock as Muashi went through his spree of killing. Blood began to seep out over the wooden planked floor as the four men lay slumped over each other. Arma noticed that not one managed to draw a weapon in defense or got a chance to call for help, Muashi's assault was relentless.

Arma ran to the door which lead to the roof and quickly climbed up the rope ladder that hung down. She scurried up it and reached the parapet of the great wall that housed Waterdeep. The assassin moved with graceful speed along a wall section towards the outermost gate. She quickly reached the trap door and kicked it in with a single forceful blow. She looked downward then nimbly dived through the hole headfirst. Just as she connected with the ground she rolled with the force and fluidly got to her feet. She carried on and opened the thick hardwood door, only to be greeted by another four mercenary-guards standing and sitting around a table.

As the half naked Arma entered the room they all turned and smiled grotesquely. The thief strode forward, just as the men got up and went to intercept her. The elf burst into action and jolted forward punching one of the men in the face; she then spun around and struck another. Before they could fall to the ground she jumped backward grabbing another of the warrior's swords from their belt then started the carnage. Four strokes meant four bodies lying motionless and bleeding around the room.

Arma rapidly scanned the bare room; she grabbed a belt and leather scabbard off one of the fallen warriors and quickly put it loosely on over her revealing clothing then sheaved the stolen long sword. A few seconds past as her elven eyes searched the room for the gate's mechanism; as soon as it fell within sight she pulled the leavers and was rewarded with the sound of the metal gates grinding below.

Once the gateway was open, Arma took a body of one of the guards, threw it over her now bloodied, bare shoulder and brought it to the top of the guard house. She used some rope to tie around the unfortunate individual's ankles; the other end was lashed around a nearby torch-holder. Arma smiled as her grim task was almost complete; she perched the corpse upon the stone rampart, then let him go. The body fell several feet before the thick rope pulled taut, resulting in a stomach-wrenching crunch from the dead warrior's foot and leg bones.

The cadaver hung in mid air and swung with the momentum as Arma stood witness to her disturbing act. She took an unhindered step forward and pulled out a bottle of clear liquid from a small leather pouch that hung at her waist. She plucked the cork from its glass restraints, and then poured the viscous liquid over the upside down corpse. Arma then produced her flint and tinder and rapidly set about her task. In seconds the swinging body blazed in the evening light. She felt no remorse as she turned quickly around and made her way to Muashi.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Serge of the Orcs**

From the dense forest outside the vast human settlement of Waterdeep, a green form peered through the foliage and up toward the towering gates. His long bony fingers were at his side, running up and down the fletching of a roughly made arrow. In his other hand he held his short, recurved bow as he sat on the leaf litter staring up at the gate house.

Hours he had been there, watching the vulgar humans go about their guard duties; that was until now. A new point of interest had appeared and he watched avidly as he saw the small figure darting around on the walls. A few minutes passed, and then she disappeared out of view. As quickly as she had appeared, had she gone.

He gritted his teeth, almost angered by his abandonment when suddenly the huge gates opened like a mouth into Waterdeep.

The goblin scrambled to his feet and peered around the side of a tree up at the structure; his beady red eyes squinting to see the location of the new actor in his private little show.

There. She reappeared once more, this time on the outermost gate's parapet. Something was different though; she seemed to be carrying something. He watched intently as the load was thrown and left to dangle just above the portal. Seconds went by with nothing until… Fire!

Grimlock the goblin roared with delight and almost ceremoniously lit the end of his arrow. The small blaze lit up and cast diminutive shadows across his gaunt face. His eyes, arms and bow turned sky-ward. The deep blue heavens towered above him like some gargantuan tapestry. His face contorted into a toothy grin just as the burning arrow flew into the firmament.

About half a league away, deep in the woodlands that lay to the south of Waterdeep Grimord, Orc Warchief of the Yellow Hand Tribe gazed eagerly into the blue sky. Around him dozens of much smaller orcs and even smaller goblins scurried around, fought amongst them selves or stared equally as enthusiastically into the late afternoon sky. Grimord himself sat atop a mighty wooden chariot; its flanks painted with swirling black patterns or orc-ish glyphs. Pulling the vehicle, were two hefty, vicious boars, salivating madly and swinging their heads wildly. Their tusks, the rope or the rusted chains that attached them to the chariot clinked and thudded dully as they hit into various wooden or metal parts of the contraption, much to the annoyance of another member of the chariot crew. The sullen goblin unattached a whip from his belt and cracked it fiercely close to the boar's hind quarters. It rapidly bought an air of silence to the area.

Grimord snarled and unsheathed his meaty axe that hung menacingly at his side as his burning red eyes followed the signal flare that flew through the air like some astronomical phenomenon. He turned to face the bloodthirsty horde that had gathered behind him, and let out an ear-splitting bestial roar. The great orc warlord raised his giant axe above his head and continued to bellow his unearthly battle cry; his ivory tusks drenched in saliva as his body began to taste the approaching bloodshed.

Arma quickly made her way back to her companion, Muashi. As she hastily sprinted along the wall she noticed the hundreds of men-at-arms, guards, mercenaries and soldiers that had begun assembling themselves along the walls and in the streets of the City of Splendors. A feeling of guilt entered her system; she knew the on-coming orc army would show little mercy to these men.

The assassin was brought sharply back from her mind as the elf's reflexes forced her to dodge a quickly jabbed spear. Arma's body twisted as the metal point scrapped against her cheek. She hopped backward along the thin rampart, drew the broad sword she stole earlier and stared into her opponents eyes, determined. The poorly armoured man-at-arms swallowed as the realisation of who his adversary was dawned on him. He rolled his shoulders in preparation; his spear danced in front of him, dividing the warrior from Arma Moondown.

Seconds passed before Arma's enemy realised he was dead. A thin streak of silver protruding through his iron breast plate was the only evidence. Muashi withdrew his blade, wiped it clean and re-sheathed it. The two comrades watched grimly as the young man's body fell to the cobbled streets below.

Moments went by before their task at hand hit them. A huge thunderous roar wrecked into the city gates as the green force cascaded toward Waterdeep.

The orc army stormed through the opened portal into the city; the wolves boars, chariots and Grimord himself leading the earth-shaking charge.

Waterdeep arrows and crossbow bolts arced through the air from various positions inside the city, taking a good number of the attackers to the hard ground.

Arma scurried through the tower of the inner gate into the city and made her way onto the rampart. As she looked back she could see her samurai-friend stampeding along the city wall's parapet, massacring all who came into his sword's reach. She turned away from her blood-stained companion and looked ahead; away from the city. Arma watched the rapidly approaching orc host travel through the outer gate and toward her. She hopped onto the stone defences and waited. The wave of green swept below her and into Waterdeep; Arma saw her opportunity and dove off, straight into the surge of orc-ish invaders. The elf twisted in the air and landed squarely on her target; a rider-less wolf caught in the tidal mass of the assault. She seized a handful of matted, grey fur with one of her muscular hands and drew her sword with the other.

The snarling wolf, Arma and the entire orc and goblin force entered Waterdeep.

Arma twisted her dextrous fingers into the coarse fur of the wolf and leaned to her right; the stolen long sword was held high above the elf's head. She looked on at the defensive line of soldiers that had assembled just inside the city. The assassin's adrenaline coursed through her body like a drug as the marauding green-skin army and herself came hurtling down towards the first of her adversaries.

The tide of green surged through the line of armoured soldiers like the mighty ocean would break a sand-sculpture. Swords, axes, spears and snarling teeth lashed out all around; tearing limbs off bodies and ripping the internal parts out of the mercenary-soldiers. Fountains of gore cascaded into the ochre sky, and then fell back down to earth; covering the invaders in a film of scarlet.

Screams of terror and pain mingled with the brutish orc battle cries as they plunged deeper into the heart of the city. Scores of the defenders fell to the almighty momentum of the green charge as they tried desperately to halt the unfaltering orc rampage.

Arma pulled her steed alongside Grimord's war-chariot as they charged down the main street through Waterdeep. The wooden vehicle bounced precariously as it hurtled over the uneven cobbled ground below; yet still the mounted hierarchy who rode it unleashed havoc on their enemies. The warlord's thick cleaver dashed from side to side as he carved the opposition apart with hefty swings of his muscle-bound arm. Blood and flecks of gore covered the wooden chariot as it ground to an unannounced stop in the middle of the Trade Way.

Arma looked on and saw the reason for the halt in the orcish advance; the mercenaries who now took claim to Waterdeep had gathered en-mass on the street, armed to the teeth and prepared for battle. There was at least two centuries of the men fortifying a makeshift barrier, attempting to slow down the inescapable orcish charge.

The officers barked orders as the armoured humans scurried around; pulling out crossbows, bows and spears and setting up just behind the improvised wooden wall. Silence spread over the battle as the two forces exchanged stares of hatred. Grimord roared a bestial cry of defiance in frenzied anticipation; causing warriors on both sides to tremble. The orc warlord stepped down from the chariot; cracking the stone cobbles below him with his iron-shod boots. He strode forward out of the green mass and spat barbarically on the ground as all eyes fell on him. He reached behind and pulled a massive two headed axe off his back; holding both this and the sword in either hand he continued to stare down at the defensive line of soldiers.

"GRASHNAR!" he bellowed; both his weapons were held high, dazzling with scarlet in the fading light.

Several hundred feet ahead, the commander of the mercenary force scrambled through the crowd to the front and watched in anxious fear over his wooden barricade at the assembled orc army. He gripped his broad sword tightly as he waited for this 'Grashnar' to present himself. Horrible images flashed before him of trolls ten times the size of a normal man, with the ability to heal wounds and even grow back lost limbs. His mind wandered to what he had been told of the orcs that lived in the forests; barbarians who could befriend winged beasts or gigantic spiders. He shivered; even though the air was warm and stared on at the throng of bloodthirsty orcs.

A frail looking orc moved through the crowd, a gnarled walking stick gripped with both hands for support as he reached his leader. His actual body was not visible beneath his simple brown, woollen cloak, nor was his face due to the hood which covered it. The two orcs nodded in a tone that emanated some kind of ironic 'knowing'.

Grimord turned away and backed off towards his men. His tusks glistened as he grinned a blood stained smile.

The unsteady orc stumbled forward to the position where his leader once stood and dropped his cloak from his shoulders; allowing the material to drape casually to the ground. Grashnar was wearing only ring-mail leggings and heavy boots beneath it; over his body were black tribal tattoos, swirling like some arcane dance over his dark green skin. He stepped forward and the ground around his feet cracked and burned. Green energy began to swirl around his hands as he raised them and the twisted staff above his head. The orcs cheered and shouted obscenities at the wall of guards; yet still they stood firm. A wall of steel shields began to assemble; tightly packed, just behind the wooden barricade. Spears and various missile weapons protruded out of the shifting human wall like some kind of giant spined insect.

Grashnar walked towards the mercenaries, his tattoos now glowing green and pulsating brightly.

"Stand firm men" ordered the captain of the guards

Grashnar began to pace up and down the line of men, then stopped in the middle and turned around to face the orcs, who were still restless. Grashnar turned back around and faced the men and let out a deafening roar, the men started looking at each other in fear, as light turned to dark, the tattoos turned in to bright green glyphs as the inhuman sound resonated around the street. The roar suddenly turned into a deafening collection of screams as an explosion of emerald engulfed the guards; smoke and green flames licked out in front Grashnar, as he controlled the magical carnage he had created.

The jade mist suddenly dissipated revealing a mass scene of casualty. Limbs, entrails, blood, bone and equipment littered the floor and buildings. All of the guards had been blown to pieces.

Those men at the front had been hit hardest; there was now no resemblances of any human bodies left, just masses of torn up skin and entrails, thickly mixed with blood and stomach contents. Behind that lay men crawling around in a soup of scarlet trying hopelessly to find the lost parts of them selves; their bloodied hands fumbling over the various organs that littered the road.

The horrifying screams of the men who were unfortunate to survive the blast echoed through out the city; their voices reverberated on the guts and gore that grimly decorated the sides of the surrounding timber buildings.

The orc shaman turned around, threw his cloak tightly around himself and slowly stumbled his way towards the war chief, a viscous set of red footprints trailed behind.

Just as Grashnar reached the chariot and clambered on board, far ahead a figure ran out of a side alley, swords drawn into the charred carnage that lay on the streets; Muashi looked around at the disfigured, dying and dead soldiers that littered the ground around his feet. A drop of pity trickled over him as he realised how far men, such as these, would go for a full purse and a full belly. The mercenaries that lay around him held nothing loyal except themselves and had no allegiance except to the highest bidder. He sighed and turned his head toward the orc army that had began its assault along the street toward him. He took a few steps backward and watched emotionlessly as the passing mounted warriors charged past his blinkered vision. Seconds turned into minutes as the green horde poured further into the centre of Waterdeep. The samurai waited; a tap on the shoulder announced what he had waited for. He slowly turned around and sheathed his two oriental blades. Hanging from a low lean-to roof was his companion, Arma.

"You ready?" she asked jokingly as gravity took hold of her liquid, black hair, allowing it to tumble over her face.

"As always" grunted Muashi in reply "just help me up!"

A few moments of pulling and climbing and they were perched strategically on a tall building overlooking much of the city. From their vantage point they watched the battle unfold, like some child playing with toy-soldiers. The orc mass had divided up into several parties, most of whom were currently engaged in vicious close quarter fighting.

Arma scanned the streets and road-ways of Waterdeep, following Grimord with her gaze as he relentlessly stampeded toward the dock district. She saw his target and alerted Muashi. Far in the distance were the elite guards of the mercenary army. Clad in glinting bronze armour, wielding hefty longswords and Halfling-sized steel shields. As the two adventurers watched in awe, the choice warriors arranged themselves into formation with perfect co-ordination and unnatural discipline; an unbreakable obstacle that stood between Grimord and his choosen target; the new self-proclaimed major of Waterdeep.

"Lets move" announced the assassin as she effortlessly got up and sprinted along the slate roofs. Muashi followed, some distance behind; brutish determination driving his stocky body across the high urban maze.

The two companions worked in unspoken, practiced cooperation; Arma leaving rope for the samurai when gaps between houses were too big for a conventional running jump. Muashi was surprisingly nimble for a fully armoured warrior; bounding across open spaces to grasp and climb the hanging rope left by his partner. In minutes the pair stood ahead of the orc unit led by the war chief, side by side. They watched as the few faster of Grimords brigade hurtled below the elf and samurai. Just as Arma's eyes followed a runt of a goblin charge past them a slight missile whistled from across the street and embedded it self in the green-skin's throat. The slender shaft of the arrow knocked the attacker clean from his wolf and left him gasping for air on the cobbled streets below. Before either of the adventurers could react a hail of the bolts soared through the air and took down the oncoming front row of the orc-ish invaders. Howls of pain from man and beast coincided as more iron tipped arrows took flight and rained down on the green force.

"We gotta do something Muashi!" Arma cried as she watched dozens of the mounted warriors tumble from their steeds.

Muashi grunted in acknowledgement as he scanned the opposite building's open windows. "I need my bow…" mumbled the samurai. "Or we need to get over there!" finished Arma.

The two adventurers stared across the street at the tall wooden houses; watching the small, hidden figures let loose their carnage upon the advancing orcs. Arma and Muashi's faces were portraits of different feelings; the samurai one of anger, the elf, one of mental preparation.

The pair turned to one another, a sparkle appeared in the corner of Arma's ocean blue eyes. They both knew what had to be done and before any words could leave their lips they went about it.

Muashi was the first to react; he approached the edge of the dim-grey, slated roof and stared down at the torrent of passing orcish warriors. He turned his back to the edge and lowered his armoured body down. He raised his head and gave a grim smile to Arma; who was now backing up along the steep roof. She returned the grin before breaking into a head-first sprint.

The samurai slowed his descent and watched his partner burst into action. She ran up and over the roof; thin slices of slate cracking beneath her shin high leather boots. As she approached the edge she bent her nimble legs and launched her light frame into the space. Her black hair shadowed behind her as she glided through the still, late afternoon air.

The elf travelled the forty foot gap between the two roof tops like some kind of feather-weight artefact thrown by an unseen, inhumanly strong entity. Micro-seconds churned into an infinite mass of time in the elf's head as she came within reach of her target. She re-arranged her body; curling up into a ball of darkened leather, her hair flailing behind.

Muashi watched from half way up the opposite building; he saw his companion hit the soft grey slate and break into an expertly controlled roll. She bounded to her feet and threw a beaming smirk to the samurai. He returned it and dropped the remaining distance to the ground heavily. The samurai shot backward against the wall as the mass of mounted orcs rushed past him; as he watched, several of the attackers dropped to the ground like sacks of rocks; red fletched arrows bristling from various parts of their dark jade skin. Muashi ran on with the charging force his eyes focussed on the elite warriors who were effortlessly holding their ground against the poorly organised, oncoming orc army.

Arma stood up straight and looked around; she noticed that the hail of arrows that flew in to the mass of orcs and goblins were cascading out of the numerous windows below her feet. The elf dove forward; jumping onto the floor and sliding across the tiles. She let out a slight groan as her skin burned slightly as Arma slid across the tiles; sending shards of slate scattering about her.

The assassin skilfully tumbled forward; once her lower body was just about to reach the verge she grabbed hold of the roof edge and swung her self down; crashing through the window. The slight elven body soared feet-first through the wooden window frame. Her hardened leather boots collided with the face of the arThe two tumbled around on the floor, another guard rand to wards Arma and kicked her in to the ribs which sent her crashing into a wall, the knocked down guard got to his feet and grabbed Arma buy her hair and dragged her to her feet, Arma let out a quick punch to the mans kidney and he let out a yell and let go of Armas hair, she acted quickly and grabbed the mans head and rammed it into the wall. The second guard then charged, Arma ducked and grabbed the man buy the waist and lifted him into the air and ran forward and smashed through the wooden wall and into another room, she quickly started pounding the man until he left conciseness. Her assassins reflexes kicked in and she brought her left arm up and blocked a hefty blow, Arma let out a yell of pain as blood seeped from her arm, she took a step back and stood up straight and watched her aslant twirl his axe around. The man lunged forward bring his axe down in a powerful arch towards Arma, she nimbly jump aside and the axe got imbedded into the wooden floor. She moved in one fluid motion, she stamped down on the axe shaft breaking the axe blade off of the weapon grabbing the snapped shaft she disarmed the man buy twisting the handle from his hand and then drove the broken shaft into his neck, the bloke gurgled as blood seeped from the wound and from the mans mouth. Arma let the man fall to his knees trying to beg for mercy as blood poured from his neck, with one swift kick the mans neck broken and he went limp and sloped to the floor Arma Searched through her small bag and got a large bottle of spirits out and poured it around the room, she then grabbed a match like stick and threw it on the floor its sparked about and burst into flames and the room went ablaze . Arma had already gotten on to the roof and black smoke was bellowing from the open window , the barrage of Arrow fire from that side of the street soon stopped as the row of building quickly became a blaze.

As he rushed through the crowd a sturdy, blood-drenched hand gripped Muashi's black-plated shoulder and pulled the samurai through the throng of marauders. He growled and grabbed the burly orcish arm resulting in both of the men to be pulled toward each other. They stopped face to face as the remaining green-skin force poured past them. Muashi starred at his assailant; massive ivory tusks dripped gore and saliva in front of his hazelnut eyes. A thin grin began seeping across both of the odd couple's faces.

"It's good to see you my old friend." Announced Muashi,

"Aye, many moons have crossed the sky since we last met." Replied Grimord as the two both reached out and grasped one another's forearm.

"What say we…"

"Fight together?" interrupted Muashi, grinning wildly.

Both drew their weapons simultaneously; the samurai his katana, the Orc warlord, his hefty cleaver. They roared promises of death to the awaiting regiment of guards as they ploughed through the crowd of green-skins to commence in battle.


End file.
